Three Days
by Krissy119
Summary: AU Title used to be 'Is It Possible To Be Bored In Rivendell'The Fellowship gets stuck in a girls house for three days. What troubles await them and what does a stuffed rabbit have to do with it all? Just read it. 1st chapter sucks, but read it anyways
1. Boredom and Flowers the Size of Gandalf'...

Disclaimer: Don't own Lord of the Rings, don't own any of the characters, I wish Legolas was mine, blah blah blah.

Chapter 1: Boredom and Flowers the Size of Gandalf's Head

Rivendell is known to be a cheery, happy, bright place. A beautiful sanctuary for Elves and welcomes all races. A place where everyone can sit back and forget his or her troubles. Has this place ever been known to be unhappy? Probably no. Well that was soon about to change. Less then a week before the Fellowship set out for Mordor to destroy the dreaded Ring, a terrible event occurred...Rivendell had become boring.

The Fellowship lounged around the orchards of Rivendell, searching for something to cure the boredom, which had a terrible grasp on them. The four curly headed hobbits lay upon the luscious green grass and stared up at the sky as if seeking for a sign of something to do. Gimli son of Gloin stood and rested his head on his great battle-axe, trying to look unaffected by the boredom. Every now and then Gimli would drift off into sleep and start to sway, wake up suddenly, sway, wake up, sway, and wake up again. The constant swaying looked like an unusual ritual that none have ever seen before. Finally, Gimli finally gave up and fell to the ground with a _thud_ and began to snore loudly. Legolas attempted to look bright and happy as he sat in a lovely tree, but boredom was clearly written on his fair Elven face and in his eyes. When no one was looking his eyes would often flutter and he'd lean back against the tree's body. Gandalf sat on a large boulder, studying spell books and maps with battered pages and faded ink (sounds like fun). Anyone who glimpsed at Gandalf would say that he was deep in thought, plotting make a mental map of their route to Mordor, while he was actually sleeping the way wizards do with their eyes open and everything. Aragorn was sharpening his sword on a boulder, the boulder that Gandalf happened to be sitting on. And Boromir was sitting off all by his lonesome, convincing himself that he was better than Aragorn, and boasting about how strong he was, and that Minas Tirith was the best place to live, and going on and on and on about how Gondor needs no king.

"Merry, I'm bored!" Pippin cried piteously to his companion of mischief. Merry grunted in reply, too bored to even talk. No evil plots of disturbing the peace of Rivendell could be conjured in his mind.

"Mr. Frodo," said Sam. "Are you sure about this journey? Frodo? Frodo!" Sam shook Frodo's motionless form as he stared up at the clouds in a daze, mumbling nonsense.

"I see...I see a yellow square from a far off land. And there's a small child with a pink hat and two fairies are with him. And oh, the poor children," Frodo started to giggle girlishly as jumbles of un-comprehendible mumbles erupted from his mouth.

Strider gave up sharpening his sword, for if he sharpened it any further he'd have a pointy needle instead of a pointy sword. He thrashed his arms about frantically in aggravation, sword in hand and nearly chopping Gandalf into french fires.

"This is infuriating! There is absolutely, positively, without-a-doubt, nothing to do!" Aragorn cried out and poked Gandalf in the rump by accident.

"OUCH! Fool of a Took!" Gandalf roared and bopped Pippin on the head with his long wooden staff.

"Owww! That wasn't me Gandalf," Pippin whined, rubbing his head where a nicely sized bump was starting to form.

"Oh. Well then, Fool of a Ranger!" Gandalf roared and then bopped Aragorn on the head with his long wooden staff.

"Owww!" Aragorn cried and poked Gandalf with his sword.

Gandalf hit Aragorn with his staff and Aragorn poked Gandalf with his sword. The little poke-bopping war lasted for about three minutes and seventeen seconds until a cloud of purple smoke poofed out of nowhere and Elrond walked out of it. As Master Elrond walked out of the smoke, big flowers the size of Gandalf's hat started falling from the sky. Everyone stopped watching the war waged between wizard and ranger to gape at Elrond with expressions of confusion and awe. Elrond smiled smugly and raised his arms in a wide and friendly manner.

"My dear Fellowship, as you know, I am a master of healing and I have the cure you seek! This boredom spell which has been cast upon Rivendell shall be broken."

Everyone continued to stare at Elrond with dropped jaws.

A/N: Well? What do you think? This is my very first fic so please be nice. Please review and if there are any flames (though they make me cry ;; ) please be gentle! I bruise easily! Please tell me if this sucks at all. And please give me any suggestions and ideas on how to fix it or what to do in upcoming chapters. I seem to be a magnet for writer's block.

Krissy119


	2. Elrond's New Look and the Portal

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, they belong to Tolkien, blah-de-blah-de-da...On with the chapter!

Previous Chapter

_Gandalf hit Aragorn with his staff and Aragorn poked Gandalf with his sword. The little poke-bopping war lasted for about three minutes and seventeen seconds until a cloud of purple smoke poofed out of nowhere and Elrond walked out of it. As Master Elrond walked out of the smoke, big flowers the size of Gandalf's hat started falling from the sky. Everyone stopped watching the war waged between wizard and ranger to gape at Elrond with expressions of confusion and awe. Elrond smiled smugly and raised his arms in a wide and friendly manner._

_"My dear Fellowship, as you know, I am a master of healing and I have the cure you seek! This boredom spell which has been cast upon Rivendell shall be broken."_

_Everyone continued to stare at Elrond with dropped jaws._

Chapter: Elrond's New Look and the Portal

The Fellowship's eyed Elrond questioningly. It was truly I sight to see when Lord Elrond poofed out of nowhere with his long beautiful hair made into an afro! Not only that, but he also wore a headband with a smiley face in the middle, and funky pink sunglasses. On each finger he had a ring and he also wore a big chain around his neck with a peace sign on it. Besides the accessories and the wonderful hairdo, Lord Elrond was clad in big platform shoes, poofy bellbottom pants, a rainbow belt with a heart on it's belt buckle, and a tye-dyed with shirt with a big flower on it.

Elrond gave the Fellowship a cool, laidback grin and flashed a peace sign.

"What's up my brothers? Peace." said the elf.

All four hobbits and Gimli fell to their knees, clutching their sides from their seamsplitting fits of laughter. Legolas stared at Elrond in disbelief, wondering if perhaps he has seen some horrid evil to drive him to such insanity. Boromir coughed to cover up his girlish giggles and Gandalf chuckled as Aragorn continued to eye Elrond suspiciously. Suddenly horror crept onto Aragorn's face and screamed.

"You've been in my closet! What are you doing with my clothes?!!!"

The four hobbits and Gimli stopped laughing immediately and the whole world seemed to stop turning. A little bird, not too far away, stopped it's merry bird singing/laughing and gawked at the ranger. Everyone looked at Aragorn for some time until Gandalf walked up to him and laid a gnarled hand upon his shoulder. A look of concern was in Gandalf's eyes and he spoke to Aragorn.

"Aragorn, I'm sure that Master Elrond would not go into your closet and steal your clothes, none the less put them on! For I have looked in your closet and found some very interesting things, but none of these clothes Elrond has on now were in there. However, I did find five of Master Elrond's Elven maids, tied up and thrown in a bundle inside your closet." Gandalf said with a hint of humor in his eyes. Everyone stared at Aragorn with eyes the size of saucers because of this information and were thrown into another fit of hysteric giggles and laughter. Elrond simply smiled and said, "These are not my clothes, my brother." Pippin jumped up to Elrond and inspected his new attire with curiosity.

"Where'd you get them then?" Pippin asked as he twisted the rings around Elrond's fingers. Elrond pulled his hand away in annouance and spoke to the Fellowship again, not without bopping poor Pippin on the head. (A/N: Sorry Pippin fans)

"Do you seek a cure for this accursed spell, or do you wish to remain and lay about like logs?" Elrond asked.

"Bring out the ale!" Gimli said suddenly. "We'll have some _real _entertainment once we have some refreshing ale." Merry and Pippin immediately perked up at the mention of ale and let out a gleeful shout. Legolas snorted and rolled his eyes in a very unelfy manner.

"Yes, nothing better than a drunken Dwarf for entertainment." Legolas remarked sarcastically.

"At least a Dwarf knows how to have a good time!" Gimli shot back.

"Are you saying that an Elf does not know how to have fun?" Legolas questioned angrily.

Gimli advanced upon the Elf and, if he were but a bit taller he could have spat, "Yes!" in his face.

Gimli and Legolas argued and shouted and growled and hissed and just flat out bickered. Soon the two launched into a whirlwind of dust and could be seen no more, except for the occasional fists, feet, and head popping out of the fight. (A/N: You know, those cartoon type fights?) No one really noticed though, because the remaining seven of the Fellowship had turned to the new Elrond and asked various questions about his 'cure' and where exactly he acquired his clothes.

"My friends, I will answer all of your question later. But now, I must show you something rather remarkable." Elrond grinned. Looking over to the quarreling Elf and Dwarf, his grin faded. "Legolas! Gimli! Do not fight and bicker amongst yourselves. Come with me, all of you. Let me show you something."

Everyone followed Elrond to his bedroom and he presented the fellowship his closet.

"This my friends, is a magical portal that transports me to another world. Behold the--!"

"The destruction zone? The void of no return? A CHOLOSTAPHOBICS nightmare?" Merry inturrupted.(A/N: That's wot my closet looks like. You can harldy step a foot inside.)

"In short: Your closet?" Sam translated.

"No! I cleaned out my closet last week. Behold....," Elrond paused to build suspense. "the portal.....," the wall of suspense was about sixty feet tall now. "tooooo......," suspense towered over the Fellowship like the Empire State Building. "THE 60'S!!!!!"

Dun dun duuuuuuuun!!

As Elrond said this, he flung open the closet door and a swirling magical portal erupted from the back of the closet. Everyone jumped back in surprise and kept a safe distance from it. Pippin felt a sudden courage explode inside him and he bravely strode forward to the swirling magical portal. He looked in the closet and let out a sigh of disappointment.

"What's wrong Pip?" Merry asked as he cautiously walked beside Pippin.

"I don't see any Elven maids in here, Merry," Pippin replied sadly.

Aragorn suddenly leapt forward to the hobbits, making them jump out of their cute hobbit clothes. There was a crazed glint in his eye and a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Of course there aren't any maids in here Peregrin! Why would there be? There are no maids in any closets here, or in Rivendell. Especially not in my closet! Why on Middle-Earth would there be any of Elronds' maids in my closet? Stop accusing me!"

Merry and Pippin stared at Aragorn nervously and slooowly backed away from him, only to be sucked into the portal with a yelp. And from there, one by one, the Fellowship jumped into the portal. When it came Aragorn's turn, Elrond stopped him.

"You will return my maids?" Elrond asked, more of a command than a request.

Aragorn laughed nervously, "Of course I will."

Elrond flashed a bubblly smile and nodded and seemed to accept this answer and said, "OK!". Just as he was about to walk into the portal he stopped and turned back to Aragorn.

"Arwen too. You will not keep her in the closest because she needs fresh air." Elrond added.

Aragorn gulped nervously, "Of course!" as Elrond turned to walk in the portal.

Then Elrond spun around again and added, "Oh! Before you let her out, stop by my room and get her leash and muzzle. You wouldn't want to be mauled, would you?"

"Would I ever!" Aragorn shouted happily before he could think about what he had just said. Aragon's face flushed immediately and sweatdropped anime style. Elrond gave the poor ranger the most horrid glare possible and his nostrils flared. Aragorn laughed nervously before correcting himself.

"Would I ever NOT like to be mauled by your lovely daughter" sputtered the ranger.

"Oh. So there's a problem with my little Arwen, that you would _not _like to be mauled by her?" Elrond said accusingly.

The confused ranger stared at the Elf before him. 'The Elf has to be smoking something!' he assumed.

"WELL?! IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY ARWEN?!!!!!!!!" Elrond roared to thin air because poor, frightened Aragorn had jumped into the portal.

Elrond looked around his room to make sure no one was watching or eavesdropping before sneaking over to the far end of his wide, portal-bearing closet. There, under a pile of clothes and junk, were seven of Elronds' maids.

"Hush now, I'll be back soon." He cooed before dropping the clothes and junk back on the girls.

And then, the corrupt Lord Elrond of Rivendell jumped into the portal. Unaware of the twist of events that lay before him and the Fellowship.

A/N: I'm so so so so so so so so sooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated for months, for those of you who have read my boring ONE CHAPTER. I get the most horrible case of writer's block. But I think I've come up with a plot. I think I'll do--wait, I can't tell you! Na na na na na na! Mwhahahaha, it's so fun to be an author. I think I'll just go with the flow, so I don't know what's going to happen. Okay, if I don't get, like five to seven reviews, should I stop writing? If you really want me to continue, you can review multiple times if you want. Well, THANK YOU SO MUCH to those who have reviewed my chapter. I love you so much cuz you're my first reviewers! hugs Please give me some suggestions. Toodles!

Krissy119 :D


	3. Two New Girls and a Cardboard Cutout

A/N: Okay, some crazy voice inside my head told me that there might ACTUALLY be people out there that are enjoying my story! I told that voice to shut the heck up and go stuff their face with fudge monkies, buuuut it didn't listen. So I have decided to give chapter three a shot. And if I forgot to tell you all earlier or something like that, I have no clue where this story is going, so don't be surprised if I revise some chapters here and there. I may actually make this into one of those 'fellowship of the ring gets stuck in modern time/somebodies house' thing. Just for the heck of it. If you've already read a bunch of these types of stories and are like, "Not another one of these" you have two options...

1.) Click the back button a few times and look for something way more interesting than my story.

2.) BE A VERY NICE PERSON AND READ MY FANFICTION!

Seriously people, humor me and read it. OH! F.Y.I....none of the LOTR characters are going to be in this chapter. This chapter is going to be about two girls in the modern world, where the story will probably take place. Just please bear with me. I promise the next chapter will be better.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings....but I DO own copies of the dvd's in my room! And a poster, and a cardboard cutout of Legolas...hehe....and any original characters I decide to throw in here.

Previous Chapter

_The confused ranger stared at the Elf before him. 'The Elf has to be smoking something!' he assumed._

_"WELL?! IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY ARWEN?!!!!!!!!" Elrond roared to thin air because poor, frightened Aragorn had jumped into the portal. _

_Elrond looked around his room to make sure no one was watching or eavesdropping before sneaking over to the far end of his wide, portal-bearing closet. There, under a pile of clothes and junk, were seven of Elronds' maids._

_"Hush now, I'll be back soon." He cooed before dropping the clothes and junk back on the girls._

_And then, the corrupt Lord Elrond of Rivendell jumped into the portal. Unaware of the twist of events that lay before him and the Fellowship._

Chapter: Two New Girls And A Cardboard Cutout

"Get BACK here you poster thief!"

Laura, a fourteen year old girl, rampaged through her hallway and down the stairs, persuing a runaway cardboard cutout of Legolas from Lord of the Rings and her soon to be ex-friend Abby, if she didn't return her precious Legolas.

"No!" Abby wailed. "I looooooooove him! And he loves me too!"

"Abby, if you haven't noticed, it's cardboard! A box with a picture on it!" Laura yelled as she chased her giddy friend around her entry way and dining room.

Okay, Laura was one of those girls who admired Orlando Bloom and his character in Lord of the Rings, but she didn't worship him for Pete's sake. Abby, on the other hand, was convinced that she would marry him. Laura would have to literally hold Abby away from her poster so she wouldn't maul it.

Laura finally corned Abby in the kitchen; half growling, half giggling. Abby was all bubblely with laughter and clutched her hostage firmly, refusing to let go. 'Ohhh, there had better not be any drool on him.' Laura hopefully thought to herself. Laura's eyes flicked over to a small space between her fridge and the wall and spotted a mop. If worst comes to worst, she could use the mop to bat the rabid fifteen year old fangirl away from her fragile poster.

"Back! Back, I say!" Abby cried. "He's mine! Legolas is mine! You do not love him as I do. We're gonna go get married, and live in a condo in Florida, and have lots of kids, and--" her rant was interrupted by Laura, who had grabbed the mop from behind her fridge and advanced upon Abby menicangly. Abby, surprisingly, released the cutout looked around for something to defend herself with. The broom was too far away, as well as the spatula and frying pans. As Laura approached to reclaim her stolen cardboard cutout, Abby had whipped out the hose from the sink and sprayed her with cold water. Laura gasped and attempted to shield herself from the assalt.

"Ahh! I'm melting! I'm melting!" Laura cried dramatically and wacked Abby with the mop.

As the war waged on in the kitchen Laura's mother pulled into the driveway. Laura and Abby failed to notice this and as Laura's mother came in through the back door with some groceries, she was sprayed by water and dropped her bags. The two girls stopped immediately and stared at Laura's mother, waiting for some sort of outburst. Laura's mom glared at the two girls and put her hands on her hips in a very mother-like style. Laura and Abby laughed nervously.

"Hehe, hey mom. We didn't hear you come in," said Laura. Abby nodded furiously.

"Clean this up _now_! And if I were any other mom I'd say that Abby can't spend the night, but because I'm nice I'll let her stay."

"Thank you mommie!" Laura squealed and bounced over to hug her mom.

"I said NOW! And put those groceries away. Both of you." her mother said as she walked away, leaving the girls to clean the mess they had made.

"Wow. I wish I had your mom. She's so nice." Abby said as she grabbed a few paper towels and a sponge. Laura smiled.

"Yeah, for the most part. You don't want to see her on her other days." Laura said as she began to mop up most of the water. After a few moments she remembered her precious cardboard Legolas. To her dismay it was soaking wet as well and the ink was running down it. Her Legolas was no more. She cried out and fell to the floor dramatically.

A/N: I'm so sorry if this was completely boring for you! But I just thought I'd try taking the story this way. You know, the whole 'the fellowship falls into a modern world' thingy. Well, please review. Tell me if this completely sucked and what-not. I will gladly accept any type of review.....even flames, because they will tell me how bad I'm doing and how I can fix this. I promise that the story will have the fellowship back in it next chapter, okay? Toodles for now.

Krissy119


	4. Stuffed Animals and Caterpillar Eyebrows

Disclaimer: You know it, so I'm not writing it.

Previous Chapter:

_"Wow. I wish I had your mom. She's so nice." Abby said as she grabbed a few paper towels and a sponge. Laura smiled._

_"Yeah, for the most part. You don't want to see her on her other days." Laura said as she began to mop up most of the water. After a few moments she remembered her precious cardboard Legolas. To her dismay it was soaking wet as well and the ink was running down it. Her Legolas was no more. She cried out and fell to the floor dramatically._

Chapter: Stuffed Animals and Caterpillar Eyebrows

Inside the portal everything was dark and cold. The void could have very well rivaled the darkest of nights, if it weren't for the smallest flecks of sparkling light which slowly danced about Elrond and the Fellowship like very fragile snowflakes. Suddenly, a blinding white light errupted from Gandalf's staff, causing everyone momentary blindness. Once their eyes had cleared they noticed that there wasn't anything in the portal at all and they were all just floating there and slowly traveling downwards. Pippin and Merry were below the rest of the Fellowship and Elrond, due to the fact that they had been sucked into the portal first.

"Master Elrond, is this the portal?" Gandalf questioned.

Elrond looked about nervously. This had only been his second time in the portal and he was unsure of himself for a minute or two. 'I can't remember if this is what it was like before!,' he thought to himself. 'If they find out that I don't know what I'm doing, they'll laugh at me and Gandalf will look at me down his big, stupid, fat nose!'

Elrond lifted his freakish caterpillar eyebrow at big nosed Gandalf.

"Are you inquiring that I _don't_ know if this is the portal, Gandalf?" Elrond asked fiercely. Gandalf stared at the elf for a moment before replying.

"Yes."

At Gandalf's reply, Elrond's caterpillar eyebrows looked like they were going to fly off his forehead and do the Macarena. Chaos broke out. Elrond and Gandalf began to bicker, Aragorn and Boromir, the two strong men, began to whimper uncharacteristically like little girls, and Legolas and Gimli flailed their arms about distressfully, all while screaming bloody murder. The hobbits however, weren't fazed by this at all. In fact, they watched the scene before them with much amusement. While the havoc continued, everyone failed to notice that they began traveling downwards faster and faster. Pippin and Merry, unfortunately, were the first to realize this. Their small bodies made contact with something solid, knocking the wind out of them. After regaining regular breathing they rolled onto their backs and screamed. Their other eight companions plumented towards them and landed on them, forcing all of their new found air out of their lungs yet again.

(A/N: climbs tree to escape enraged Pippin fangirls {E.P.F.} I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I don't hate Pippin or Merry or anything, it's just...I don't have a good excuse, but wait...what are you doing?! Ahhh! E.P.F. chop down tree with chainsaws Eeep!)

After reviving Merry and Pippin, the gang stood up and looked around. They were now in a big hallway of some sort. Giant pillars stood in rows on either side of them and at the end of each row was a giant pot. Fire suddenly jumped up from the pots, illuminating the hallway. Further down the hall there was a desk with a giant swivel chair turned away from them. And then a deep voice boomed from the chair, causing the Middle Earth gang to jump right out of their skins.

"Proceed to the DESK!" the voice roared.

The Fellowship just stood there dumbly, until the voice sighed angirly.

"I HERE!!!" the voice said again, causing the fellowship to yelp and push Elrond forward.

Elrond fidgeted and gulped. 'Please don't let it be who I think it is. Not him again...please not him again! This must be the gates to hell or something!' Gandalf smirked at Elrond's nervous actions.

"What's the matter Master Elrond?" Gandalf snidely probed.

Elrond didn't get the chance to snap back at Gandalf because they had finally reached the desk. The desk was so large that the hobbits could barely see over it. Elrond shook in his new hippie attire, along with everyone on else. They stared at the desk and shivered slightly, despite that the flames from the pots were practically licking their backs. The chair rocked back and forth slowly before the voice calmly continued.

"Well, well. How have you been Elrond? I've been expecting you." The voice chuckled deeply in a sinister manner. Then the chair slowly spun around to reveal a tiny stuffed bunny with a blue bow tie. Elrond screamed in terror, along with Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, and fat nosed Gandalf. The hobbits stared between their friends and the stuffed bunny in confusion. Why were they screaming? It was a bunny. A stuffed bunny with a blue bow tie. Elrond recovered quickly and glared at the bunny.

"Nibbles!" Elrond growled

"Elrond?" Mr. Nibbles growled back. Elf and bunny continued to glare at each other before Nibbles smirked and pressed a button under his desk. Suddenly a giant door that had 'THE SIXTIES' printed on its frame, popped up behind Elrond. Elrond jumped away from the door.

"Mr. Spitzy, please escort Mr. Elrond to his resort. He is going to be spending some vacation time in the sixties." Nibbles said as a small stuffed duck flew out from further down the hallway. The duck, aka Mr. Spitzy, grabbed Elrond with such unexpected force and dragged the protesting elf into the portal. "Nooo!" was the last thing the Fellowship heard from the elf. Nibbles smiled smugly to himself and turned to the Fellowship. The bunny hopped up onto the desk and stood before the baffled group before explaining.

"I have kept a close watch on that creature and from what Mr. Spitzy has told me, Elrond had in mind to bring you to me and leave you for dead in the sixties." Nibbles said and recieved shocked looks from the Fellowship. Sam spoke up.

"I knew he was a trator! Just by the way his eyebrows wiggeled when Gandalf fought with him." Sam spat out and shuddered at the thought of the eyebrows. "The eyebrows!" Frodo laid a comforting hand on his gardener's shoulder.

"I know Sam, I know. They scared us all," Frodo said. "those hideous brows of doom and terror. The one and only thing that could strike terror into the bravest heart, besides the Dark Lord, are those..._things _Elrond dares to call eye brows." Everyone shuddered, including Nibbles and Spitzy. A moment of silence passed over the Fellowship as they digested everything up from jumping into the portal, to Mr. Nibbles, and what Frodo had just said. Aragorn spoke up after more silence had passed.

"You know, Arwen use to have those same eye brows," Aragorn's statement made everyone's face twist into an expression of disgust. That such a beautful face had been marred by such hideous brows.

"What happened to them then?" Boromir asked.

"Elvish medicine?" Legolas suggested.

"Kinda," Aragorn replied. "She had them removed and had some new ones implanted."

"Oh" said everyone.

"You can do that?" Merry asked.

"Apparantly."

Another wave of silence washed over the hallway. (A/N: They seem to get off the topic very easily, don't they? )

"Okay! We're getting off topic!" Nibbles stamped a foot paw on the desk. "Now that you're here, you can't go back to your world--" Nibbles delayed saying the last part of his sentence to build suspense, but was oh so kindly interrupted.

The Fellowship shouted together in such a load outburst that dust fell from the unseen ceiling.

"WHAT?!!!!"

"--yet." Nibbles finished. A wave a relief breifly washed over the Fellowship but was quickly replaced with confusion.

"What do you mean 'yet'?" Boromir asked heatedly. Nibbles glared at Boromir and told him to shut up and let him finish. Boromir quietly created a colorful rainbow of curses, then shut up. Nibbles sucked in air and exhaled slowly. Oh, how easily he lost his patience with this group.

"The only way you can go back to your world is if you spend at least three days in a different world," Nibbles explained to a shell shocked Fellowship. "After you spend three days there you can come back here and enter the portal to your world."

"B-but we're setting out to destroy the Ring in not but two days!" Frodo exclaimed. "How on Middle Earth can we get back in time?"

Before Nibbles could answer Frodo, Legolas spoke up.

"Wait. If Elrond has used the portal before now, how come we have never noticed his absence?"

"Aha, that's one of the good things about using the portals. You are never gone more than a day. A few hours at the most, but never a day. No one will really notice that you are missing." Nibbles replied. The Fellowship nodded in understanding. At least no one would worry about their absence or think that they had been kidnapped or something.

"But that brings up another question, Master Nibbles," Gandalf announced. Everyone turned to him. "How do we get back to this place? Where do we find the portal?" Nibbles nodded.

"My assistant Spitzy will come and locate you when your time is up. From there he will lead you back to this place, then you may return to your world." Nibbles sat back down in his chair and motioned something to Spitzy. The duck zoomed off to complete his master's errand. He then pushed another button and a big bowl appeared before the Fellowship. Millions of folded pieces of paper were inside the bowl.

"Those scraps of paper will tell you which world you're going to and whose residence you will end up at," Nibbles explained once again. "If you're lucky, they'll host you for three days. If not, you're stuck on your own in an alien world. You only get one choice. Choose wisely."

As the Fellowship fished around in the bowl Spitzy returned with a large carrot and a glass of carrot juice for his master. Nibbles rewarded his assistant with a bag of bread crumbs, sending Spitzy into giddy hysterics. When Nibbles turned his attention back to the Fellowship, he found Frodo readomg a scrap of paper. Frodo then walked to Nibbles and handed him the paper.

"Mr. Nibbles, this is our choice. What do we do now?" Frodo asked.

Nibbles read over the paper and handed it to Spitzy. Nibbles pressed another button under his desk and a door with the letters "2004" written on it. Spitzy tucked the paper under his wing and flew over to the door. Nibbles motioned for the Fellowship to follow Spitzy into the door. Cautiously, the Fellowship filed in. After they had departed, Nibbles sat back in his chair and chuckled darkly to himself.

"Those poor, poor people. They're completely oblivious of their fate," Nibbles shook his head seriously and suddenly perked up. "Oh well. I've got me some carrot juice!" And he began to gulp down his beloved carrot juice.

A/N: Whoo! I've got reviews and I'm HAPPY! I've gotta cut this short because I've got to hurry up and jet over to my friend's house for a sleepover. To those of you who are wondering about the girls, yes they are based on real people. Laura is based on my personality, and Abby is based on my best friend. You know the scary thing? My friend actually does try to steal my poster! But I dance with it in my room, so...ya. I bet you guys weren't expecting Nibbles and Spitzy, were ya? Ya, they're my stuffed animals. I made Spitzy in my Home. Ec. class. I feel so special. I'm going to be making a web page so you can see what they look like. I want to thank my lovely, lovely reviewers:

freelance beatnik

Faelain

Coriandra

You ALL ROCK!!! But right now, I've gotta go. Please keep reading and reviewing. I love you and all of your support! Toodles!

Krissy119


	5. Pizza, Storms, and ButtKickin' Grannies

Disclaimer: Why must I even bother writing this? I do not own LOTR.

Previous Chapter:

_"Mr. Nibbles, this is our choice. What do we do now?" Frodo asked._

_Nibbles read over the paper and handed it to Spitzy. Nibbles pressed another button under his desk and a door with the letters "2004" written on it popped up behind them. Spitzy tucked the paper under his wing and flew over to the door. Nibbles motioned for the Fellowship to follow Spitzy into the door. Cautiously, the Fellowship filed in. After they had departed, Nibbles sat back in his chair and chuckled darkly to himself._

_"Those poor, poor people. They're completely oblivious of their fate," Nibbles shook his head seriously and suddenly perked up. "Oh well. I've got me some carrot juice!" And he began to gulp down his beloved carrot juice._

Chapter: Pizza, Storms, Butt-Kickin' Grannies...What more do you want in a chapter?

Laura's House, Thursday night around 7:00 p.m.

Hours after Laura and Abby had cleaned up their mess they sat down in front of the television and starred it without much interest. Laura's mother, being the awesome mother she was, ordered the girls two Hot and Ready's from Little Caesars and two bags of that crazy bread stuff. (A/N: You know, the bread sticks with the cheese on 'em? I LOVE that stuff! :P **drools**) Their faces lit up immediately as they raced each other to the table to swap a few slices of pizza. Laura's mother mearly shook her head and chuckled. As Laura and Abby plopped back down on the couch the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Laura's mother said and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Awww! Owowowow! When they say '_hot_ and ready', they mean it!" Laura laughed and fanned her scalding tounge.

"You're a regular ol' genius, my friend," Abby laughed and rolled her eyes. The girls laughed and continued eating their pizza, after it had cooled a bit of course. Soon afterwards Laura's mother came back into the room and gathered some things, such as her purse and a few folders she had brought home from work. Laura watched with interest and curiousity as her mother began to speak.

"Laura," her mother began. "something has come up. I just got a call from my boss at work and an emergency meeting has been called that I have to attend, or I could lose my job." Laura looked somewhat shocked and her curiousity increased, as well as Abby's.

"What's going on, mom?" Laura asked, Abby nodded and added, "Yeah?"

The woman stopped collecting her things and sat down on the coffee table across from the girls.

"Okay girls, listen. My field of work is very complicated. I, uh, really can't tell you what exactly I'm doing..." Her mother said and was interrupted by Laura.

"Why?" Laura asked.

"Because." she replied.

"Why?" Abby asked.

"Just because." she replied again and opened her mouth to continue speaking, but guess what?

"Why?" The girls asked together.

"Because it's against the rules!" she replied and clamped a hand over their mouths to prevent furhter interruptions. The girls soon got the message and shut their yaps, but Laura's mother didn't remove her hands from their mouths.

"The bad news is that I have to leave for a business trip tonight. And the cherry to top it off is, I'm going to be gone until Monday night." she said and the girls let out a muffled 'MUTT?!!' (A/N: that would be 'what') Laura's mom let her hands fall away from their mouths and folded on her lap. Laura and Abby's jaws dropped as they stared at her, then to each other, then back to her. But what her mother said next made their jaws nearly hit the floor.

"I'll have to get you a baby sitter Laura, and Abby, I'm afraid that you'll have to go home," she said. Both of the girls jumped up and protested loudly. Laura's mother held up her hands to defend herself from the onslaught. She tried to sooth the girls and quiet them down, but you could consider it useless. Laura and Abby were basically like wind up toys. Once they were all wound up, they wouldn't stop until the windy key thingy on their backs reached the end of....ahh....spinning. Not the best way to describe it, but just go with it. After a few minutes the girls had stopped and waited to hear what Laura's mother had to say. Hopefully she would reconsider.

"Laura, dear. I'm sorry. You're fourteen, you can't be on your own for a whole weekend, give or take a few days," Laura's mother said. "Seriously Laura, be reasonable." No way. Not gonna happen.

"What? You don't trust me? No faith in me?" Laura asked, somewhat hurt.

"No Laura, that's not it," her mother replied.

"Is it because of what happened last time you left me by myself?" Laura asked. "Okay, so maybe I _did_ lock myself out of the house and have to break in last time, and maybe I _did_ forget about that pot of ramen noodles I was cooking and had to call the fire department. But I tell you that I certainly did _not_ throw that stick at the neighbor's head on purpose."

Abby lifted both her eyebrows and slooowly scooted away from the apparently accident prone teen.

"I was throwing the stick back to their dogs and it's not my fault that guy's head is so freakishly large." she continued. Her mother smiled.

"I didn't say that it's because of those 'unfortunate events', it's just," she paused, searching for the correct words for this delicate situation. "I just really don't want you to be on your own. Especially with a friend over. You might get out of hand." Now it was Abby's turn to look hurt and give her testimony.

"_Moi?_ I am no 'friend', mom. I," Abby paused and beamed proudly before continuing. "am Abby!" (A/N: No, I didn't make a mistake. My friends actually call my mom 'MOM'...they call me 'Mom' sometimes too. That's kinda scary.)

"That's exactly what I mean," Laura's mother said flatly. Abby's jaw dropped and she crossed her arms over her chest with a 'humph', all whilst grinning like a crazed clown, because it was the truth. They probably would get into some form of trouble.

"Please mommy?" Laura asked. "Abby and I will behave."

"But would her dad let her?" Laura's mother asked. Abby snatched the phone off it's charger and ran off with a big grin.

"Gimme a sec." she called. And in a 'sec' she was back. "It's okay with him."

"For the whole weekend?" her mother asked again, beginning to give in, but still unsure. She looked at the clock. She really had to get going, or Mr. Nibspit would have her head!

"Well, for tonight at least. But I'm sure I can work something out for weekend arrangements. If not, Laura can come over to my house for the weekend." Abby replied giddily as Laura's mother rushed about the house, grabbing her coat and overnight bag.

"Okay, okay, okay! But I have to get going. Be good. You have my cell phone number, call me if anything goes wrong, I love you all, goodbye!" and she was out the door. The girls ran to the window and watched her drive out of the driveway and down the street. After a few moments had passed, rain began to fall from the sky, a soft rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance. They impassively watched the people on the street outside trying to escape the rain.

"Who did you call this time?" Laura asked in a monotone, watchig an old lady wildly wacking a man who had just tried to mug her.

"Time and Temperature," Abby replied in the same tone of voice. Now the old lady jumped on the man's back and a sickening _pop_ and _crrrack_ came from his back. The man cried out in agony and tried to crawl away. "A storm's suppose to be coming later tonight, ya know." she added.

"Really?" Laura said as the old grannie gave the man one last kick where it counts most and walked away. Moments later, after the street was vacant, she turned to Abby. "What should we do now?"

"Party?" Abby asked hopefully. Laura shot her a glare.

"Okay, okay. Fine, party pooper," Abby said glumly, but soon came up with another idea.

"Pizza?"

Laura's eyes lit up and she squealed. Both girls grabbed a box of pizza from the table and dove onto the couch.

"PIZZA!!!" they cried and prepared to devour the pizza when suddenly the house began to shake slightly. The girls sat up on the couch and looked around nervously. Some knick knacks on top of the t.v. began to make their way towards the edge and started to fall off. Laura jumped up, caught the knick knacks just as they began to fall, and placed them on the coffee table. Abby got up as well and looked around. The lights began to flicker and all sorts of eeire sounds reached their ears, and suddenly strong winds blew through-out the house. Their poor hearts raced wildly.

"A tornado?" Laura shouted to Abby as the shaking became more furious and the winds whipped around them harshly. Laura squeaked in fear.

"It has to be!" Abby replied and dodged a falling picture frame. "We gotta get to the basement! But grab some water bottles and flash lights first!"

They struggled to get to the kitchen, but as they were passing through the dinning room something caught Laura's eye. She back tracked to the doorway to the entry room and stared at the computer. There appeared to be some sort of vortext errupting from the screen. It was black with spiraling streaks of blue, and it looked as though stars twirled around in it. It appeared that the source of the wind and everything was coming from the vortex in front of the computer. Laura gaped at it in awe. Abby, who had reached the kitchen, turned and looked at Laura.

'What is she staring at?' Abby thought. Then she shouted to Laura. "What are you doing, you moron! Come on! We've got to get to the basement!" Abby moved in the direction of the basement, but stopped when she noticed Laura wasn't following her. She didn't even acknowledge her when she called to her. Abby grabbed a water bottle, took the cap off, and tossed some water at Laura. Unfortunately, the wind caught the water and spit it back at her. Abby sputtered and wiped off her face.

"Abby," Laura called out. "Come look at this! I think this is where the storm's coming from!" Abby curiously walked over to Laura and stood beside Laura, gawking at the vortex.

"What the hel...ahh!" Abby was cut off as she was assalted by a stuffed duck that was shot out from the depths of the vortex. The duck quacked and flapped it's wings wildly and tried to get away from her. "Get off of me!" Abby screamed.

Abby had gotten the stuffed duck off of her and stared at the center of Laura's entry room. Confusion had graced Abby and Laura, as well as the nine strangers that were now standing in the middle of Laura's house. Without warning, the duck flew back into the vortex and was swallowed up. To everyone's relief, the winds and shaking had come to a stop. Laura and Abby stared at the men standing in the room. They stared back. The two groups stared at each other for a few moments before Laura spoke up.

"Well! Now that that's over, would you mind telling us WHY THE HECK YOU'RE IN MY HOUSE?!?!!" Laura shouted. Abby nodded.

"Ya, and what was up with all of that feaky winds and shaking and stuff?" Abby added.

An old man with a lond grey beard, pointy hat, sick looking wooden stick, and a hideously large nose walked forward and held up a hand in a defensive manner.

"Fear not. We will not cause you any harm," he said kindly.

"Yet," Abby whispered to Laura. Laura eyed the rest of the men behind him. There was a tall, ragged looking man with dark hair strewn across his face. Another man who looked basically the same, but his hair was lighter and he looked a bit more clean and dignified. Then there was a tall man who had long blonde hair, partly pulled back. The pointed ears did certainly not go unnoticed. There were also five other men that were much smaller than the rest. But one of them was slightly taller than the other four and very bulky. Suddenly realization dawned on Laura's face. She snapped her face towards Abby, pulled her off the the side, and whispered in her ear urgently.

"Oh my gosh, Abby! Do you know who they are?" Laura asked excitedly. Abby pulled away a bit and looked at the strangers in her friend's entry room. Her eyes lit up and she turned back to Laura.

"They're from the Lord or the Rings!" Abby replied and then squealed. "And look! There's Legolas!" Legolas looked up at the mention of his name and stared at the girls curiously.

Laura groaned inwardly and tugged on Abby's chocolate colored hair, recieving a yelp of protest in return.

"Maul him and I'll break you," Laura hissed. "Let's find out why they're hear. Contain yourself Abigail."

"Same to you too,Allaura," Abby replied slyly. "I've seen you dancing with your poster before we killed it yesterday." Laura blushed.

"I've never done that!" Laura insisted.

"Oh hoho, yes you have," Abby assured.

"Have not!"

"Have too!"

"Have not!"

"Have too!"

"Have NOT!"

"Have TOO!"

"HAVE NO-"

"Excuse me ladies!" A male voice broke into the conversation. Both the girls turned to see that Aragorn was talking to them. They put on their most innocent faces and asked at the same time, "Yes?"

He cleared his throat before continuing.

"My name is Aragorn. We mean you no harm. It turns out that we are going to be stranded in your world for three days. We do not know where we are. Can you help us?" Aragorn asked politely.

"Uh," Laura couldn't really think straight. What the heck was going on? Why was the Fellowship in her house? And what the heck was up with that freaky storm? She stared at the floor, trying to comprehend all this, but apparently she had been staring at the floor for a while, because she found herself being dragged back to reality by two hands resting on her shoulders, shaking her slightly. Her head snapped up and found her face inches away from Aragorn's. She yelped in surprise and flung her hands up in front of her face, accidentally hitting Aragorn's nose. In result, he quickly released her shoulders and grasped his nose. The rest of the Fellowshilp tensed immediately and were unsure if the women were a threat of not. They were just young women, what harm could they do?...besides clonking Aragorn in the nose... Abby's eyes widened and Laura covered her mouth with her hands in shock.

"Ohmygosh!" Laura sputtered quickly. "I'm so sorry! I totally didn't mean to do that!"

"No, no," Aragorn assured and held his nose with one hand. He sounded like he was talking while plugging his nose. "The fault was mine. I did not mean to startle you." he smiled kindly at Laura.

Laura cringed as she saw a small trickle of blood running between his fingers. 'Crap,' a voice in her head said. 'this is certainly a lovely way to meet someone. Break his freakin' nose why don't ya, Laura?' She turned to the rest of the Fellowship and smiled nervously. 'I suck at playing hostess. Good thing Abby's here.'

"Hehe...I'm really sorry about this gentlemen. Please follow my friend Abby over there, and she'll take you to the living room. Aragorn, will you come with me please? I'll get you some ice and gauze pads. And I promise I won't hit you in the nose this time." Laura began to lead Aragorn off to the kitchen to get some ice when Abby stopped her.

"Laura!" she hissed. "What the heck is going on?"

"I haven't the slightest clue," she replied honestly. "Good thing my mom's away for the weekend."

Abby then left and led the Fellowship into the living room, making a light conversation with them. Laura turned to Aragorn and smiled.

"Come along, Sir Aragorn, and I'll try to get you all fixed up," Laura said kindly and escorted the ranger to her kitchen. "Lovely way to meet someone, isn't it? Getting smacked in the nose and all."

Aragorn stared at her in slight confusement at her statement, but laughed, still holding his nose.

"It certainly is not a very pleasant way to make an acquaintance, especially if you are the one being hit in the nose," Aragorn replied. Laura stared at him, somewhat in embarrasment. Aragorn laughed merrily and assured her once more that it wasn't her fault. She nodded and went to fetch his ice and gauze pads. At the rate this day was going, this was going to be quite an interesting weekend.

A/N: Wowza! This has got to be the longest thing I have ever written!!! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing my story. You wouldn't believe how giddy and happy I get when I see ] Review Alert! I just want to thank you all again. I will be making a webpage for Nibbles and Spitzy....eventually....not right now though. I'll let you know when I have. Well, I've been updating a lot recently because I had Monday off of school for Labor Day weekend. And since this is my first year in High school, and on Tuesday's and Thurday's I have Marching Band practices and also on Tuesday I have Bible Quizzing Team practices and Youth Group and.....uuhhgg....I'm just a little busy bee. Thus, I probably will not be updating for a few days. Keep the reviews coming, if you please. ;D And give me advice, suggestions, tips, etc. THANK YOU again!!

**TOODLES!!!!**

Krissy119


	6. Break Out The Advil!

Disclaimer: (written x10 on a black chalk board) I do not own Lord of the Rings, I do not own Lord of the Rings, I do not own Lord of the Rings, I do not own Lord of the Rings, I do not own Lord of the Rings, I do not own Lord of the Rings, I do not own Lord of the Rings, I do not own Lord of the Rings, I do not own Lord of the Rings, I do not own Lord of the Rings! ((F.Y.I....I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS!!))

Previous Chapter:

_"Laura!" she hissed. "What the heck is going on?"_

_"I haven't the slightest clue," she replied honestly. "Good thing my mom's away for the weekend."_

_Abby then left and led the Fellowship into the living room, making a light conversation with them. Laura turned to Aragorn and smiled._

_"Come along, Sir Aragorn, and I'll try to get you all fixed up," Laura said kindly and escorted the ranger to her kitchen. "Lovely way to meet someone, isn't it? Getting smacked in the nose and all."_

_Aragorn stared at her in slight confusement at her statement, but laughed, still holding his nose._

_"It certainly is not a very pleasant way to make an acquaintance, especially if you are the one being hit in the nose," Aragorn replied. Laura stared at him, somewhat in embarrasment. Aragorn laughed merrily and assured her once more that it wasn't her fault. She nodded and went to fetch his ice and gauze pads. At the rate this day was going, this was going to be quite an interesting weekend._

Chapter: The Headaches Are Slowly Rolling In...Break Out The Advil!

On their way to the kitchen, Laura swiped a chair from the dining room and instructed Aragorn to sit down and tilt his head up towards the ceiling. 'Whoa, that's a lot of spiders," Aragorn thought to himself as he watched the many spiders crawling around on the ceiling. Laura grabbed some ice from the freezer and put it in a zip-lock baggie and handed it to a very greatful Aragorn. His nose had swollen slightly from Laura's hand when she had hit him earlier. Aragorn smirked at his foolishness not too long ago when they had first arrived in this girls' home. The girl was most certainly startled when she saw them. But then she just stared at the floor for a while with a blank expression on her face. Aragorn assumed that she was thinking, but he wasn't quite sure, so he walked up to her and shook her by the shoulders. He didn't mean to take her by surprise, not that their arrival was enough of a surprise, and in return she hit him in the nose. Then Aragorn began to debate whether she hit him on accident or not. She appeared to be really sorry, but she still could have done it out of self defense. Aragorn was brought out of his thoughts when Laura tapped him on the shoulder. Aragorn tilted his head level slightly so he could see her.

"Hey, I'm gonna go and get you some gauze pads, alright?" Laura said.

Aragorn nodded and Laura began to exit the room, but Aragorn called for her to wait before she left.

"My lady, what is your name?"

Laura turned around and smiled politely before replying, "Laura." Then she left to fetch his gauze pads which were located in the hallway closet upstairs. As soon as she left the kitchen four hobbits came zooming past her. Laura's breath caught in her throat and she flattened herself against the wall.

"Sorry!" Merry said.

"Ahh!" Pippin cried.

"Please excuse us," Frodo said apologetically.

"Run Mr. Frodooo!" Sam wailed.

She stared wide eyed after the quartet of hobbits as they ran into the refuge of the kitchen.

"I'm not even gonna ask," Laura eased up a bit and was about to continue when Legolas hurridly scurried up to her side. She let out an 'eep' and threw her body against the wall once more; her chest rapidly expanding and contrasting as her lungs fought for air and her heart racing from shock. Legolas bowed his head and muttered an apology, nervously looking back towards the living room where Abby, Gandalf, Gimli, and Boromir momentarily resided. After Laura had finally regained a normal breathing pattern she curiously followed Legolas's gaze and found that it led to the one and only giddy, rabid, 'Legolas-Shall-Be-Mine-Try-To-Take-Him-And-You-Will-Never-Know-The-Meaning-Of-Peace-Ever-Again' Abby. Laura groaned inwardly and rested her head on the wall. Abby was grinning ear to ear and gazed at Legolas lustfully. Legolas blanched and averted his gaze away from the living room. Laura assumed that Abby must have began 'proclaiming her love' to Legolas. If she began reciting what she has said to Lauras' cardboard cutout in the past (before it was destroyed :( sniff), Legolas had good reason to be afraid.

'But what about the hobbits? What on earth could have Abby said to send them running?' Laura thought to herself. 'On second thought, I don't think I want to know.' Laura gave Abby a stern look that she often directed towards her. It was the kind of look saying "Please do not do anything to cause me grief". Perhaps that could be why Laura had acquired the nickname 'mom' in her little circle of friends.

"Do I even want to know what has happened in these last five minutes?" Laura asked Abby.

"I don't know. Probably not," Abby grinned wider. "but I'm gonna tellya anyways!"

Laura shut her eyes and bounced her head off the wall as Abby talked on and on about how damn _hott _Legolas was and how it's just not possible for any living being to be as drop-dead-_gorgeous _as him. As much as this was all oh so true, it gets annoying after about three years. As Laura continued to smack her head against the wall she realized three things. First off, everyone had stopped what they were doing and stared at her out of confusion and concern; probably more out of concern for her mental stability. Secondly, Aragorn and the four hobbits had come from the kitchen with curiousity written all over their faces like someone had taken a black perminent marker and drew little curly mustaches all over their faces. And thirdly, her head began to hurt immensely. Laura stopped abusing her head and turned towards the stairs.

"If you will all excuse me," she said in a very calm, soft tone of voice. "I'm going to go and get Aragorn's gauze pad. After that, I do not wish to talk, but I would just love to lie down and think that this is all a dream." Then she walked away and up the stairs.

Abby and the Fellowship stared after her until she disappeared up the stairs. They then turned to Abby, expecting an explanation for her companion's behavior. What they recieved was a very errupt shout of glee. They nearly jumped out of their pants. (A/N: hoho, Abby would've LOVED that )

"They're sleeping over too?" Abby cried happily. "Oh my GOSH! This is gonna be so much fun!"

Gandalf intended on interrupting her little moment of gay-ness (A/N: not gay gay--but happy gay, you know, the old version before someone decided to twist and corrupt 'gay's true meaning) by clearing his throat rather loudly, but had no effect. He cleared his throat again. No response. He cleared his throat loader than before and started to cough. Still no response from Abby. It was only when Gandalf was at the point of hacking his head off that Abby turned her attention to the wizard.

"Hey, old man. You gonna croak or somethin'? Would you like some water? 'Cause that's getting _really_ annoying," Abby raised her eyebrows, waiting for an answer. Gandalf glowered at her rudeness, shifting on the couch and muttered something that sounded something like, "Likewise, you insufferable wretch." Legolas heard this and he arched an eyebrow in amusement. It wasn't everyday you heard Gandalf say something like that about a lady. Abby glared at Gandalf.

"What did you just say to me?" Abby demanded.

"Nothing, it was nothing," Gandalf replied and pulled out his pipe.

"Hey!" Abby shouted, stood up and swipped Gandalf's pipe from under his nose. Gandalf stared at her in disbelief, as did the others watching the scene unfold. "One, nothing is something, and two, Laura will kill if you smoke in her house."

Abby was quickly becoming irritated with the wizard and she swore she heard him say something, and it probably wasn't very nice either. Most of all, she knew how Laura was against smoking and if she caught Gandalf smoking a pipe in her living room, ohhhh... that was a side of Laura that _no one _wanted to see.

Gandalf grumpily took his pipe back from Abby him and put it away in the folds of his robes. 'Well,' he thought to himself. 'at least I have her attention.' He sat back in the couch and concentrated on what has happened thus far. They, the Fellowship of the Ring, had followed Elrond into a magical portal located inside his closet. The portal led them into some sort of void where everyone was very out of character. Then the portal dropped them off in a dark, long hallway where they met a questionable character named Nibbles, and his companion Spitzy. Elrond was forced into a portal to a place called 'The Sixties' and now they are stuck in this '2004' world, in the home of two young women, and they must stay in this world until three days have passed. Spitzy is to come back to this world and collect them to take them back to Middle Earth as soon as three days are up. Gandalf knows many spells, but none dealing with a situation such as this. All they can do now is wait for the return of the stuffed duck and hope that the girls are willing to host them for three days.

Boromir stood and approached Abby in a friendly manner and bowed his head curtiously.

"My lady, I am Boromir from the land of Gondor. We are terribly sorry that we--"

"Ya, ya, I know who you are. It's that stupid wizard with the big nose I have to talk to!" Abby growled non too kindly.

"Oh, and I'm Abby. That was Laura who went upstairs, and this is her house," Abby smiled but that quickly changed when she turned back to Gandalf. "and YOU said something about me, I know it."

Gandalf stared at her in bafflement. Why won't she just LET IT GO?

"Come on gramps, I heard you say something," Abby growled again.

'Gramps?' Boromir, Gimli, and Legolas thought.

"My dear girl, you must learn to let things of the past go," Gandalf said sagely. Hopefully the 'old and wise' look would appeal to her, or perhaps 'I'm older and smarter-I'm right, you're wrong-I'm big, you're small' thing. But nooooooope. Abby was a rock.

"OUT with it geezer, you said something and I DEMAND to know it!" Abby screamed at the top of her lungs.

Boromir cringed at her shrillness and Legolas just about doubled over, a voice in his head screaming, "The pain, the pain!"

Gandalf was quickly losing his temper and stood up. The room became dark and smaller as Gandalf grew taller and taller. Abby was just a little timid but when she realized what was going on she smiled to herself and completely forgot what she had been so upset about few minutes prior.

"Hey!" Abby exclaimed. "This is from the Fellowship of the Ring! I remember this part!"

Everyone looked at her curiously. Just then, Abby clamped a hand over her mouth. That probably wasn't such a great idea. Abby was smarter than she acted and when she realized that Boromir was still with the Fellowship, she figured that they haven't reached the end of the first movie yet and that she probably shouldn't tell them anything about the movies. Gandalf reduced his size and setteled down a tid bit. The girl knew something he didn't and he assumed that it had something to do with them.

"What did you say?" Gandalf asked Abby. Abby kept her hand over her mouth and shook her head wildly.

"Lady Abby," Boromir attempted to get the answer out of her. "what did you say? You mentioned 'the fellowship of the ring'. That is what us nine are called. How do you know of us?" Abby refused to tell, but she did speak a little.

"Gandalf wouldn't tell me what he said, so I'm not either!" Abby said rather childishly and crossed her arm's over her chest. Well, that was that. No more would be said of the matter.

Gandalf and Boromir sighed.

"Ooookay peoples," another voice entered the conversation. "I've got the gauze pads." Laura had finally come back down the stairs. Abby sighed and ran over to meet Laura.

"Oh my friggin' gosh, Laura! What took you so long? These people are killing me!" Abby exclaimed dramatically.

"My lady, be assured that we are certainly not 'killing' anyone," Legolas insisted. Abby turned on her heel and faced Legolas with a girly grin and replied rather politely.

"Of course you wouldn't kill anyone, my dear Legolas. You're too--" Abby was cut short and interrupted oh-so-kindly by a very tired Laura.

"Okay everyone, just can it for a second!" Laura growled. Everyone complied in return. Laura took a breath to calm herself before continuing. "I apologize for being such a snippy-snappy-crab-apple-thingy, but I have got a very bad headache, and this isn't exactly the best time to have one."

"Oooh," Abby had a sudden mood change and said in a very understanding tone. "that time of month?"

"No!" Laura blushed and walked towards the kitchen to tend to Aragorn. She hated it when people always assumed that was what her problem was, though that's what it is most of the time. She arrived to the kitchen and found Aragorn and the hobbits listening to the conversation intently. They looked at her questioningly.

"What is 'that time of month'?" Pippin asked innocently. Laura blushed again.

"Uh," Laura hesitated. She didn't exactly want to explain P.M.S. to a hobbit at the moment, or any other moment come to think of it. "Girl problems."

"What kind of girl problems?" Pippin asked again. Laura's face was radiating heat and she averted her gaze from the men in the room.

"Uh, I don't really feel like explaining it. Maybe you could get Abby to tell you." Laura said quickly and walked over to Aragorn. Now, hopefully, she could get around to attending Aragorn and moving on to the next part of the night, the part she so very much dreaded: Discussing things. In just a few moments she had the gauze pad on Aragorn's nose. She didn't know how exactly that would help him when all he had to do was shove tissues up his nose, but she could care less right now. Now that that was taken care of she could grab some advil. She walked over to a shelf above the sink and grabbed a bottle of advil and a glass and filled it with water. Oh, how she loved that few seconds of sugary sweetness she got from that sugar coated pill. She put the used cup in the dishwasher and faced the confused looks of the man and four hobbits. Laura sighed and waved her hand, dismissing their obvious question.

"Modern technology," they were still confused but nodded.

"Come on, we've got lots and lots of talking to do," Laura said and led them to the living room and added an afterthought, more to herself then the men following her. "and I'm not going to like it at all."

A/N: Heeeello there peoples! I'm sorry that this chapter has been delayed longer then the rest of the previous chapters. I've gotten back into school mode (and I'm hating every minute of it) and I'm just so freakin' busy! So I apologize if I don't update for a week or two at a time. I highly suggest doing what I often do: Read other stories to entertain youself until the next chapter is posted. I read like, 10 stories at a time. I looooove reading fanfictions. BESIDES that. If you've noticed, I actually passed the reigns over to Abby for a while. You see, Laura can easily become agrivated with people when she's not in a good mood or not feeling well. And I don't know about some people, but this kind of situation is a lot of weight for Laura to carry in one night. I mean, you're hosting nine men (not really) in your home while your mother is away! Yikes, I wouldn't be able to do that.

I'm having a tid-bit of writer's block lately, so if some of these chapters seem corny to you, it's because I'm desperate to update for you reviewers who have so kindly stuck with me for these past six chapters! If you think that they're a little on the 'cheesey' side, PLEASE tell me so I can take a few extra days off to read through and revise my stories.

**Send me ideas!** Maybe an idea for dialog, an action, a scence...whatever. Please review. I LOOOOOOOOOOVE YOOOOOOOOOOU AAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLL!!!! --Oo; sorry if I scared you. I can't help it. It's just so much fun:D

**T**

**O**

**O**

**D **Krissy119

**L**

**E**

**S**


	7. Disney MoviesYAY!

Disclaimer: Who on earth would be dumb enough to believe me even if I did say I owned LOTR? But for those of you who have no common sense.......sigh I do not own Lord of the Rings, but I DO own Abby, Laura, Nibbles, Spitzy, and whoever else I throw in here.

Pervious Chapter:

_"Come on, we've got lots and lots of talking to do," Laura said and led them to the living room and added an afterthought, more to herself then the men following her. "and I'm not going to like it at all."_

Chapter: Disney Movies!!!--YAY!

Finally the Fellowship gathered in the living room and settled themselves. Laura leaned against the wide empty doorway with her arms crossed across her chest and Abby stood more towards the center and gazed around the living room. Laura sighed and held her forehead. This was totally unexpected and very confusing, not to mention troublesome, mind-boggleing, and kinda funny in some sick twisted way, but very stressful! What was she to do about this? Abby took notice of this and decided to start off the meeting.

"Okay," Abby breathed and dully clapped her hands together a few times in long sweeping motions. "Hmm. What to do, what to do? Okay, first off we all need to be properly introduced."

With saying this a thought came to the mind of Abby. She took an instant liking to the idea, but had a small debate with herself about it. She then came to the conclusion that she must be 'properly' introduced to...hehe, guess who.....

Abby grinned to and launched herself at Legolas. Picture this, Abby launching herself from doorway, over coffee table, and onto Legolas's lap all in one giant leap. That's about fifteen size 8 converse shoes.

"Hey hott stuff, let's get 'properly' acquainted. I'm Abby. Will you run away with me and take me as your bride? To be my husband, companion, friend, love, slave, love-slave?" Abby hugged herself tightly to the distressed elf and nuzzled her head under his chin. Legolas yelped and threw her off of him and onto the floor in response. Abby fell to the floor with an ' _OOF _ ' but picked herself up and dusted herself off. Legolas inched away from her and attempted to melt into the couch. Laura walked over to Abby and began to haul the protesting teen away from the Fellowship.

"I'm sorry about that my dear Legolas," Laura apologized. "please do not be frightened by her, she's just on a temporary sugar high...I hope." Laura eyed Abby suspicously.

"Nope, this is all natural. But yes, do not be afaid." Abby smiled as if nothing had happened and turned to Gandalf. "So Gandalf, how did you guys come here again?" Gandalf stood and looked directly at the duo.

"First of all I did not yet tell you how we came to be here. Secondly, how do you know of us? And thirdly, please refrain from attacking Legolas, or any of us for that matter, again." Gandalf said sagely and nodded his head toward Legolas. "The effects are quite violent, as you can see."

Laura and Abby looked at each other and hesitated answering questions number 2.

"Well..." Abby shifted her weight from foot to foot anxiously. "it's kinda complicated. Do you think we should tell them, Laura?"

Laura thought on this for a while and shook her head. "Not everything, but they do have a right to know. I mean, if I was thrown into Middle Earth and people knew about me, I'd be kinda freaked and curious and all that stuff, too."

Aragorn leaned forward from his position on the couch.

"It appears that you know who we are and where we're from, yet you are in a completely different world. What kind of witchcraft do you use to spy on us and for what reason?" Aragorn asked quizically. The rest of the Fellowship nodded in agreement.

"Aye, and you better not be lyin' either." Gimli added menicingly.

"Look, we can't really tell you everything because that would be bad. But what we can tell you is that lots of people here know about you because...uhh....." Abby paused and thought for a moment.

"There are books and movies about you!" Laura finished and recieved curious looks from the Fellowship.

"Movies?" Sam asked.

"What are movies?" Frodo asked out of complete curiousity.

"A movie is when you get a whole bunch of people together and they act a story out on a setting. A movie is usually based on a story and made for people's entertainment." Laura replied very smartly and walked over to a shelf and presented the Fellowship various movies. Mostly Disney movies. (A/N: My Disney Movies! You stay back! Myyyy prrreciooouuussss......oO;) "See? Most movies are just made up though. Some are based on true stories, but there are mostly fictional movies in here." Laura began digging through her collection of movies, looking at the backs of the movies and commenting them.

The Fellowship gathered around and craned their necks to see the movies. Gandalf had another question, but Abby answered him before he could speak his question.

"And as we said, there's a movie about you guys too. Don't ask why there's a movie, but because of the movie you're all kinda famous around here. You probably shouldn't go out around town. People would hassle us and start questioning us, and there would be all sorts of problems." Abby blurted out and picked out a movie and read the summary on the back.

There was an strange momentary silence that followed Abby's statement. Everyone sat there and soaked this all in. There were so many thoughts and questions running through their minds.

_Wow, Abby just _acts_ dumb. She actually has some intelligence.--Laura_

_I wonder if Laura is questioning my intelligence? Mwhaha, you thought I was dumb, didn't you Laura?--Abby_

_This is quite the situation...Oh, this looks cute--Aragorn_

_I swear, if that girl jumps on me again I'll...I'll....I don't know what I'll do.--Legolas_

_I still don't know what movies are...--Frodo_

_The Little Mirmaid...Pinoccho...Dumbo...Cinderella...Snow White...--Samwise_

_I want to watch a movie! I wantawantawantawantawanta watch a mooooovie!--Pippin_

_.........................--Merry_

_Is there any ale around here? Oh! This looks interesting, eh, what is this? Resident Evil...--Gimli_

_There's a movie about us? We're famous? COOL!--Boromir_

_I would really like to see that movie about us......I WILL see that movie before we leave!...And maybe that one there, too.--Gandalf_

Suddenly...

"AHH!" Frodo cried and jumped onto the couch. Everyone else in the room screamed in response and stared at the shaking ring bearer perched on the top of the couch. Frodo crouched down and held onto the couch and managed to point down at the floor and stutter an explanation.

"Wha-wha-what...i-i-i-is that?" Frodo pointed a finger to the floor.

Everyone followed his finger to the floor and found themselves staring at a fluffy kitty cat, mewing at them cutely, beggin for attention.

"Crackers!" Laura squealed and plopped to the floor and began to scratch the old cat's ears affectionately.

The Fellowship eased up slightly and stared at the cat. (A/N: Ever notice how much 'staring' goes on in this story?)

"Crackers?" Merry asked and inched toward the cat. "Is that it's name?"

Laura suddenly had a mood swing from stressful and grumpy to happy and giddy and bubblely and....ya.

"Yup! She's my kitty!" Laura began to sway from side to side happily as she petted Crackers.

"Why do you have an animal in your house? Aren't they suppose to be outside?" Pippin asked and both Merry and Pippin began to pet Crackers.

"No!" Laura cried distressfully. "My kitty's NOT goin' outside! No No NO! She'd be run over by a car, or get lost and scared and cold and, and, and....ya! She stays inside, got that?!"

The Fellowship, Abby, and Crackers and gone to the other side of the room and kept their distance from the sudden and completely unexpected outburst. Laura could feel her cheeks flush with embarrisment and bit her lip. She chuckled nervously.

"So...you guys hungry?" Abby asked and glanced at the Fellowship surrounding her in the safety of the other side of the room. A very VERY loud grumble errupted from nine stomachs. You could almost hear the grumbling sound saying, "YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS!!!!" Abby took that as a yes and walked over to the dining room and searched for the pizza boxes she and Abby had carelessly tossed aside in the chaos of the strange storm in Laura's house.

"Laurrrra, where did we put the pizzzzzzza?" Abby said in a singsong tone.

Laura held up two, fortunately for the Fellowship, still hot and non-devoured large pizzas. Laura coughed to get Abby's attention to show her that they were still in the living room where they had left them. Abby turned and stared dumbly at the pizza boxes and mouthed 'oh'. Abby walked over and grabbed one of the pizza boxes and presented it to the Fellowship.

"Voila! Une pizza!"

The Fellowship stared dumbly at Abby.

"It's French for, 'That's pizza'...DUH" Abby rolled her eyes.

The Fellowship continued to stare dumbly at Abby.

"It's a foreign language." Abby explained.

Still recieveing dumb looks.

Abby sighed in frustration and opened the pizza box. "EAT IT!" She shoved a slice of pizza in the face closest to her and an unfortunate elf found himself with a mouth full of pizza. Everyone stared at the scene in shock and waited. Abby's eyes grew wide in disbelief. Did she just slap a slice of bread, cheese, meat, and sauce onto the beautiful face of her lover? Legolas swallowed and commented the pizza.

"That's not so bad," he said and licked his lips.

"Oh I'm sososososososososososooooo sorry, my beloved!" Abby cried and flung herself at Legolas. She locked her arms around his neck and let out a short sob, but it ended quickly as she began to lick the pizza sauce off of Legolas's face. Legolas turned blue in the face and he felt his body become rigid. He had to force his arms to move so he could pry the hormone crazed teen off of him. After getting Abby halfway off of him everyone turned their heads to Laura who was....laughing. Laughing at Legolas? Laughing at Abby? Who knew, but Laura was just laughing insanely and she fell to the floor, tears streaming down her face. Abby had let go of Legolas and walked over to Laura.

"Laura, you okay?" Abby asked and recieved a load of giggles and laughter in return.

"Laura..." Abby said and shook Laura's already shaking body. "Laura, BREATH woman! BREATH!"

This actually sent Laura into even more hysterical fits of laughter. She curled up into a ball and clutched her sides tightly. She gasped for air. She was becoming dizzy from the lack of oxygen and her sides started to reallly hurt. After a few moments everyone else began to laugh lightly and sat down and ate the pizza. About forty-five minutes later the pizza was gone, everyone had been properly introduced (A/N: Not Abby's way, mind you ) and given their places to sleep. Once everyone was in bed Abby and Laura sat on their own couches and talked together in hushed tones.

"What if your mom comes home early, Laura?" Abby whispered.

"I really don't know. I was hoping you had an idea of what to do." Laura replied and thought.

"Hmm."

"Well," Laura said and propped herself up on her elbow and faced Abby. "Gandalf 'did' say that they were here for three days...my mom comes home Monday night....we've got the whole weekend and.....aawwww FUDGE MONKIES!" Laura shouted and quickly clamped a hand over her mouth.

"What?" Abby asked.

"Tomorrow's Friday, we got school tomorrow," Laura explained. Abby chuckled and shrugged her shoulders, completely unfaized by this information.

"Don't worry, we'll just skip," Abby replied cooly. Abby had skipped school quite a few times in the past and present.

Laura threw Abby and dumbfounded glance.

"Skip? You want me to skip?"

"Ooooh yea, I forgot. You're the goody-two-shoes-momma's-perfect-baby-who-never-does-anything-wrong kinda girl," Abby clasped her hands toghether and cast Laura a sarcastic look of complete innocence. Laura cringed. Any trace of innocence on Abby's face was just...not...right.

Laura still wasn't too happy with the idea and laid back down on the couch. Abby closed her eyes and let out a gigantic yawn.

"Dont' worry Laura. You're not a teenager until you've done 'something' bad in your life."

Laura thought for a second and sat up.

"What about the time when--"

"That doesn't count!" Abby interupted. Laura thought a moment longer.

"You sure?" Laura asked.

"Yes"

"Really? Cause I would have thought that--"

"Go. To. SLEEP!"

(A/N: I am so so so so so so so so sooooo sorry that I haven't updated. I was gonna make this chapter extra long to make up for the time I've kept you guys waiting, but I decided to just update. Well, I'd like to thank those of you who have given me suggestions; I will use them to my advantage and such. Haha! Now that I think of it, I do have ONE excuse as to why I have not updated. My computer had like, 5 FREAKIN' VIRUSES in it and we didn't even know about it! I know, lame excuse, but oh well. Next chapter there will be a school of 11, or possibly more, fish floating around the unnamed town of Laura and Abby. TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODLES!

Krissy119 :D

p.s. the website for Spitzy and Nibbles WILL be up.....eventually....


	8. What kind of name is 'Nibspit?

Disclaimer:

**Krissy119**: I have said it oh so many times. Will I get in trouble if I refuse to say it?

**Various writers who have been kicked off FF.N for not writing the disclaimer**: YES! Yes you WOULD! Doooon't doooo itt! Write the disclaimer! Your accout depends on it!!!!

**Krissy119**: oO;.....okay, I'll be good. I really don't want to end up like that. I'm already messed up.

**I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS**

**Krissy119**: Happy?

**V.W.W.H.B.K.O.FF.N.F.N.W.T.D.**: Yeeeeeesssssss....

**Krissy119**: oO;;

Pervious Chapter:

_"Dont' worry Laura. You're not a teenager until you've done 'something' bad in your life."_

_Laura thought for a second and sat up._

_"What about the time when--"_

_"That doesn't count!" Abby interupted. Laura thought a moment longer._

_"You sure?" Laura asked._

_"Yes"_

_"Really? Cause I would have thought that--"_

_"Go. To. SLEEP!" _

Chapter: What kind of name is 'Nibspit'???

During the night......

_Legolas turned in the bed he was sentenced to sleep in, his eyes closed. He was sleeping in Laura's bed and his feet almost hung off the edge. The girl wasn't that small but not exactly that tall either, she was just about average he supposed. Suddenly he felt as though someone was intently watching him, studying him. He turned around slowly and found himself nose to nose with the other girl named Abby. He was shocked to say at the very least, but he wasn't frightened like he had been earlier that evening. Instead he was...pleased? Legolas stared up into Abby's warm, brown green eyes. _

_He just now had realized how beautiful and attractive the young woman was. Why hadn't he seen it before? Abby smiled warmly at him and lowered her face to his. Legolas closed his eyes and smiled contently as Abby's lips descended upon his.--_**WHOA! **

Legolas's eyes shot open and he bolted upright in his temporary bed, beads of sweat trickling down the side of his face. He shuddered and could feel multiple goosebumps forming all over his body as his mind involuntarily recalled the horrific scene. 'That was a dream, right? It had to have been a dream!' his mind screamed. 'No, it was a nightmare!' he mentally corrected himself and used his special elfy eyes to check the moonlight room, making sure that the girl really wasn't in his room.

He sighed and lied back down on the bed, pulling the covers up to his neck and hugging them tightly to his body.

'Well, I bet she's not _that_ bad.....minus the jumping on me and throwing food onto my face,' Wait a second. Was he actually considering that she's--'She's kinda cute, I guess.'--yup, he considered it.

It was then he realized the one paticular blanket had his FACE on it! He stared at the blanket in confusement and pondered why the girl had a blanket with him on it, and with such detail. He also realized that there was a picture on the wall with Gandalf, Frodo, himself, Samwise, Aragorn, Erowen, Sauraman(sp?), Gimli, and another woman on it along with a sickly looking silhouette with glowing eyes. He stared at the poster in bafflement and tried to come up with some logical explanation as of why the girl had a picture like that and why she'd have it on her wall.

Finally the poor elf just gave up and let his head fall to his oddly designed pillow.

XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-XXXX

Also during the night

_Abby tossed and turned on the couch in the living room downstairs. Her mind wandered to all sorts of places as she constantly tried to find sleep. One way or the other her thoughts always always always ended up on one particular elf, an elf, perhaps, without a shirt on! She rolled over to face the darkened living room and dully watched the clock on the wall in the other room, listening to its soft clicks that past every second.. After a while she turned to look at Laura and found that she wasn't there. Abby sat up and was slightly alarmed at first but figured that she had just gone to 'answer natures call'._

_She laid back down and turned her back to the living room, snuggling up to the small, comfortable couch. Abby could hardly hear the quiet footsteps appoaching the room and figured it was Laura, returning from her bathroom brake. Then Abby felt as though someone was watching her so intently that she felt like they would burn a hole straight through her back. Abby wasn't exactly a happy person when she was tired so she turned around, irritated with the feeling of being stared at._

_"Can I help you?" Abby grumpily snapped to who she assumed was Laura but found herself staring at Legolas._

_Abby gasped and sat up, completely taken by surprise upon seeing Legolas, who she assumed feared her, standing right by her. She watched him slowly approach her and kneel down to her level. Her heart played hop-scotch and skipped a few beats as Abby found herself nose to nose with the handsome elf. He stared straight into her eyes with an emotion that Abby could not read. She actually began to get a little nervous but all previous feelings had melted away as Legolas placed a warm, gentle hand on Abby's cheek and his thumb slowly stroked her cheekbone. Abby could practically feel herself melt into a puddle. Then, he slowly brought his face closer to hers and Abby could feel her eyes close and her whole body shutting down as she anxiously anticipated the next moment. As their lips met one and only one thought raced through Abby's mind. _

_'Heaven IS real!'_

Feh, ya right (A/N: I'm not refering to the heaven part cuz I totally believe in heaven. I'm Christian and proud of it!!!)

Abby's eyes fluttered open and she found herself face to face with Laura's cat Crackers, who was purring with content. Crackers stared at Abby with large green eyes as snot dribbled out of her nose and onto the base of Abby's neck. Abby cringed and lifted the cat onto the back of the couch and wiped the snot off of herself. The stubborn cat crawled back onto her and Abby non too kindly flung the cat onto Laura's chest. Laura grunted and slowly woke up as Crackers crawled onto the back of the couch and settled down for brief cat nap. Laura sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and groggily asked Abby what time it was.

"I don't know," Abby replied and looked out the window. "but it looks like the sun'll be up soon. Might as well get up."

Laura moaned and fell back to the couch.

Abby suddenly remembered her dream and blushed. Why? Why did it have to be a dream?

(A/N: Cuz it's just not right.......yet. evil grin)

Giddiness burst inside her and she bounced off of her couch and onto Laura's, promptly sitting on her legs.

"Guess what, guess what, guess what!" she bubbled excitedly.

"What? Do you mind? You happen to be sitting on my legs. Move your bulk!" Laura groaned and sat up with a serious case of bed head...well, couch head in this case. Abby complied but continued to bounce and squeal with excitement.

"I just had a dream!" Abby exclaimed and was interrupted by Laura, who was not exactly what you would call a morning person.

"It's a dream Abby, everyone has 'em," Laura grunted and faced her friend.

"Yah, but this one's special! You see, I had a dream that--"

"GOOD MORNING, LADIES!" Pippin shouted and marched into the living room with Merry. "What's for breakfast?"

Laura and Abby both yelped and jumped away from the duo in fright, clinging to each other fearfully. Merry and Pippin were completely confused and glanced questioningly at each other and shrugged.

"We don't look that bad, do we?" Merry asked, checked to see if his clothes weren't _that_ wrinkled, and turned to the girls with a curious look on his face.

"Nah, these ladies just think that we're so handsome they _have_ to scream," Pippin grinned from ear to ear and appeared to be full of pip and vinigar; Pippin was was aparantly a morning person.

It took a few moments for the girls to remember what had happened the previous evening. It slowly came back to them. Laura's mom leaving on a three day business trip, the unexplainable storm, the Fellowship of the Ring arriving in Laura's house, the headaches--oh the headaches. The girls released each other and eased up, but another problem made itself known. Breakfast. What the heck were they going to do about breakfast? Laura knew that she could prepare a decent meal, but she didn't have much experience in making a breakfast the Fellowship was probably use to. She had trouble feeding seven people at her dad's house, how was she going to feed nine full grown men/hobbits/elf/wizard/dwarf?! And from watching a scene in the Fellowship of the Ring, she had learned that hobbits can pack quite the appitite. Laura groaned and flopped down onto the couch. She didn't even want to think about lunch or dinner.

Moments later Aragorn and Boromir entered the living room, led by Gandalf. The men greeted the ladies with a good morning and lounged around the living room. Aragorn walked over to a window above the couch Abby was sleeping in and observed the strange town. He was curious of what the rest of this world looked like and was extremely eager to explore. Aragorn sighed inwardly to himself.

"It looks like the weather will be in our favor today," Aragorn commented. "Any chance that we may go out and enjoy it?"

Laura looked up, assuming that the question was being directed towards her. She scratched her head pensively and thought about the possible outcomes of leaving the house, especially during school hours. 'Gah! School!' Laura paniced and turned to Abby in distress.

"School, what are we gonna do about school?!" Laura cried and turned to Abby. When Abby didn't answer her straight away Laura grabbed her by the arms and attempted to get an answer out of her by shaking it out. When she still recieved no answer she shook more rapidly and whined, "What are we gonna doooo?"

"Lady Laura, please calm yourself. Lady Abby cannot speak if you continue to rattle her about," Gandalf said casually.

Abby wrentched herself from Laura's death grip and shook her head to clear the many stars that clouded her vision. Once the stars had left, she casually laid back on the couch, giving her a laid back appearance.

"Cool it. Just lemme think for a while so we'll have a fool proof excuse the principal will buy," Abby replied smoothly and gave Laura some assurance.

"Think, woman!" Laura encouraged and bounced on her seat impatiently. Abby just rolled her eyes and was actually thinking.

It was during Laura's mini drama scene in which Sam and Frodo had entered the living room. The seven males stared at her in confusement and embarrasment had once again reared it's ugly head for Laura. She laughed nervously to herself. Pippin then cocked his head to the side in confusement and blinked his eyes a few times--he was so CUTE when he did that! Suddenly, Laura gasped.

'Oh no! I'm becoming one of those Pippin crazed fangirls! But I'm a Legolas fangirl!' Laura thought and shook her head to rid herself of any thoughts of being a Pippin crazed fangirl. Small signs of an oncoming headache made itself known to Laura and she quickly stopped shaking her head and rested it against the back of the couch and closed her eyes, near Crackers' head. Just when she had thought that the possibility of the headache was gone, Laura felt something cold and wet drip onto her cheek. Cracking her eyes open a fraction, Laura was greeted with the sight of snot slooowly dripping from the aged, sleeping cat. She glared at the cat and hastily wiped the offending snot off of her cheek and sat up only to fling herself to the other side of the couch with fright, for it was at that moment Abby had chosen to jump up with a victorious outburst. Laura's eyes were wide as saucers and she clutched her chest in attempt to prevent her heart from leaping out of her rib cage.

"Hahaha! Ohhh yeah! BooYA Grandma, I'm the best! Oh yeah, I rule, I rule. Hahahahaa!" Abby chanted as she danced to her own little victory jig, completely ignoring to glances she was recieving from the seven men. Then they slooooowly inched as far away from her as possible as she continued to get jiggy with it. When she had finished her new, official victory jig, Abby put her hands on her hips and then flashed a big smile and a peace sign to no one in paticular.

"I," she began with superiority. "have come up with a simple plan that is sure to get us out of going to school today."

Laura, after regaining most of her normal breathing and heart rate, sat on the edge of the couch and leaned forward to hear Abby's plan, her face beamimg with hope.

The men continued to throw questioning glances at Abby but Aragorn decided to throw a question or two at her as well.

"A plan to get you out of going to school? What do you mean by this? It is a privilage to be schooled, you can go very far and become an important member of society if you a properly schooled." Aragorn sat down on the other couch and leaned forward as well. Both Abby and Laura scoffed at his statement.

"Feh, school...a privilage? Ha!"

"Phh, Aragorn, the schools in your world are different from ours. Our school is murderous and just plain ol' torture! The teachers will slap you with the hardest and most meaningless assignments they can think of and most of our dumb teachers don't even explain a thing to us! They're so dumb." That probably wasn't the best way to put it.

Aragorn looked at them strangely and greatly confused, then concerned, as did the rest of the foriengers in the room did.

"These scholars abuse you?" Gandalf asked in shock.

"Something must be done at once!" Boromir declared and felt all heroic.

Pippin leaned over and whispered to Merry, "I'm glad I never went to school." Pippin completely missed the look Merry gave him, which was like a 'you couldn't even find the school' look.

Laura laughed nervously and motioned for Boromir to sit down and calm down. She began to explain that they were not literally abused, well, physically at least. After the two girls had convinced the men that there was no reason to be upset or concerned, Abby waved her arm frantically, like a child waiting to be called on.

"Yes, Miss. Morex?" Laura asked Abby in a very teacher like manner. Abby grinned and played along to Laura's little comment.

"Miss. McDowel, I never got to finish telling you how I planned to skip out on school today." Abby said and scuffed her foot on the rug as an imitation of a shy school girl.

"What is your plan, Abby?" Frodo asked and grinned, also deciding to take part in the skit.

"Hush now, Mr. Baggins," Laura scolded. "Let Miss. Morex tell the class how she wants to skip school today."

"Well, I was thinking about calling my sister and asking her to call the school and say that you and I went out to a party last night and got completely smashed and--"

"WHAT?!" Laura roared.

Abby cowered under the fuming Laura and suddenly felt like an tiny little ant. She laughed nervously and decided to change her plan to something more appealing to Laura, if she valued her life and physical being.

"--or we could just ask her to say that we both ate some Chinese food last night and both got food poisoning."

Laura took a few steps away from Abby so she was no longer in her personal space bubble. Laura considered this idea for a moment or to and grinned from ear to ear.

"I think I would prefer that," Laura said.

"Prefer what, Lady Laura?" the deep, gruff voice of Gimli asked as he walked into the room and let out a gigantic yawn and scratched his beard. "Ahhh....What's fer brekfest?"

"G'morningimlilauraandiwerejustplottingaplotthatwouldgetusoutofgoingtoschoolsowecanhangoutwithyouguyssowecanshowyouaroundtownandstuffandgettoknoweachothersinceyouguysarestayinghereforthreedays." Abby gasped and inhaled deeply several times.

"Are you alright, young miss?" Aragorn asked and walked over to make sure that she was going to live.

Abby gave a breathless 'ya' and put her hands on her knees and let her head droop.

Gimli just stood in the doorway and still looked very sleepy and quite confused.

"I didn't catch a word of that," Gimli said and asked Laura the same question he had when he had entered. "So, what's for breakfast?"

Laura answered very slowly, "I....don't....know....yet."

Later that morning, which was about 6:45a.m., Abby had called her older sister and told her that Laura's mom was gone, they ordered chinese and they got sick. Abby asked if she would call the school and ask if she would cover for them and fortunately for them, she agreed. After that Abby and Laura had decided to make pancakes for the Fellowship but found that they didn't have enough pancake mix, so Laura took some money out of a jar that her mom usually leaves out for ordering food when she's gone and walked to the store.

Around 7:30a.m. breakfast had been made, with much confusion twixt Abby and Laura, and dished out to the eight men....wait a second. Eight? Laura glanced around the table to see who was missing. There was Gandalf at the head of the table, Aragorn at his left, Boromir beside Argorn, Frodo at Gandalf's right, Sam, naturally was beside Frodo, Merry and Pippin, stuffig their faces with the homemade pancakes, Gimli was on the other side of Boromir and.....ah yes. Legolas was missing! Laura peeked into the kitchen and saw that Abby was making another batch of pancakes for the hungry Fellowship. Laura creeped around to the other side of the table and asked Aragorn in a very hushed tone, "Hey, where's Legolas. I don't think I saw him come downstairs." Aragorn looked up from his plate and five pancakes drowned in syrup and glanced around the table as well.

"I don't know, where is Legolas?" the ranger asked aloud, non too quietly.

"My Legolas is MISSING?!" Abby stormed into the room looked about frantically.

Laura smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand and mentally groaned, "That, Aragorn, would be why I whispered."

"I smell smoke," Pippin announced suddenly and Laura screamed.

"ABBY! You left the fire on?! You're gonna burn my house down!!"

Laura ran into the kitchen to put out the small fire Abby had started. Abby winced as she heard a long list of cursed fall from Laura's mouth; Laura never swore. The men stared after Laura in shock, never had they heard such language from a lady! Abby shrugged her shoulders and walked towards the stair case.

"This is surprising, Laura never swears. Oh well, if you go to my highschool and you'll hear some language that will make your ears fall off. I'm gonna go and wake Legolas up," Abby announced as she disappeared up the stairs. Aragorn wore a look of concern and glanced towards Boromir.

"Should we make sure that Legolas is not violated, if he is still asleep?" Aragorn asked quietly. Boromir shook his head and grinned evilly.

"No. Legolas and Lady Abby should have some 'alone time'," Boromir said evilly. "but that doesn't mean we can't spy!"

Aragorn giggled and clapped his hands. Both of the men abandoned their plates and crept up the stairs after Abby. Little did they know, nor would they have cared, that their breakfasts' were being devoured by two paticular hobbits, Merry and Pippin. Gandalf sighed and turned back to his plate of seven, yummy pancakes.

XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-XXXX

Abby made her way to the top of the stairs and halted upon hearing some creaking sounds behind her. She whirled around but saw nothing. She stared down the empty staircase and arched her eyebrow in confusement. A moment later she decided it was nothing and stepped into the hallway. She examined the doors in the narrow hallway and tried to remember which room Legolas was staying in. After poking her head into a few rooms she came upon Laura's closed door, slowly turned the door knob, and gingerly pushed the door open. Peeking into the room, Abby was greeted by Legolas' sleeping form, huddled under all of Laura's blankets. Abby walked into the room and over to the bed with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile, Boromir and Aragorn flattened their bodies to a wall near the stairs, yet remained hidden. They held their breaths as they heard Abby stop near the top step and turn around. Once they had heard Abby read the hallway and walk around a bit they sighed. They crept towards the base of the stairs and caught a glimpse of Abby's back entering a room. They grinned and hurridly, yet cautiously, climbed up the steps. Every now and they would come upon some creaking stairs, especially near the top, freeze, and press on. They reached the hallway and crouched down, inching ever so slowly towards the ajar door. Aragorn giggled gleefully and was really bubbley. Boromir, who was in front, whipped around and held a finger to his lips urgently.

"Sssh! Do you want them to hear us?" Boromir hissed.

Aragorn clamped a hand over his mouth and shook his head vigorously. They crowded around the door and watched the two in the room.

Abby tip toed over to the side of the bed, evading various articles of clothing and notebooks litered on Laura's floor. She stood beside the bed and leaned over his body. He was still sleeping. Abby, for some reason, thought that he would have been one of the first ones up, but here he was, Mr. Elfy Prince Greenleaf, sleeping like a log. Abby giggled and imagined Legolas as a log.

"Well," Abby said quietly. "at least he would be a beautiful log."

Abby could have sworn she heard something and turned around again. She reached over and pushed the door open but found the hallway vacant. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusement and turned back to the sleeping elf. Once again she recalled the dream of him and could feel embarrasement taking a big ol' pink paintbrush and wiping it all over her face. Then, without knowing what she was doing, she leaned over him and held her face mere inches away from his. She studied the side of his face and admired his fine features. Suddenly, his head rolled over and his nose brushed against hers. She jumped away and Legolas moaned. Slowly he sat up and stretched, not noticing Abby at all. After letting out a sleepy yawn he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked out the window next to his bed.

"Oh no. What time is it? I can't believe I overslept," Legolas mumbled.

"They're still eating breakfast, if you want some," Abby said.

Legolas's eyes widened and he slowly turned his head towards Abby. He let out a quiet yelp upon seeing her and scrambled away from her. Suddenly, he remembered his dream as well and relaxed a fraction. Abby stared at him with confused eyes and seemed somewhat hurt. Legolas winced, wondering if he was the reason she looked slightly hurt. He suddenly felt bad and thought he was an idiot for treating a lady in such a manner, but a voice in the back of his head said, 'What? You feel sorry for this whelp? She pounced on you like an orc on a bloody....uh, body part or something. Not to mention she completely violated your personal space.' 'I know,' Legolas answered himself. 'but I can't help but feel bad. Maybe she isn't so bad?' the voice scoffed. 'Fine, suit yourself. Don't come crying to me when she does more than violate your personal self next time. I was nice to you last time, but no more Mr. Nice Inner Voice guy!' then the voice left him.

"Helllllooo? Anybody home?" Abby said and waved a hand in front of his face. Legolas jumped as he realized how close she was to him. Maybe the voice was right.

"I should certainly hope so," Legolas replied. Abby looked at him strangely for a second before giggling. Legolas blushed.

"Come on, get down there and eat your breakfast. Laura and I worked very hard to make those crappy pancakes," Abby smiled and walked out of the room. "the least you can do is pretend you like them."

Upon walking out of the room Abby stumbled over Boromir and Aragorn. They tumbled down the hallway in a mass, entangled, human ball and rolled into a small table with a crash. Abby moaned and flung a few papers away from her and glared at the two men beneath her. They were moaning and groaning as well and rubbing their heads and backs.

"Would you mind explaining to me just exactly _why_ you two were crouching outside the door?" Abby asked venomously and arched an eyebrow suspiciously.

Both Aragorn and Boromir froze and looked at each other for an answer.

"W-well, uh, um, hehe, we were just, um....." Aragorn stuttered.

"....looking for Aragorns necklace!" Boromir lied.

"But Boromir, I never lost my necklac--oof!" Boromir elblowed Aragorn in the side to silence him.

"Whatever," Abby was not convinced but didn't care to get them to fess up.

Legolas rushed out into the hallway after he had heard the crash and hurried over to the human ball. He stooped down and helped Abby off of the top of the two momentarily immature men.

"Are you injured, my lady? I heard a crash and..." Legolas said and stood up, still lightly holding Abby.

"Eeeeuuuuuuuuu! Boromir, I think that our Leggy has found a woman!" Aragorn chirped in a sing-song voice. Boromir snickered. Abby and Legolas blushed and parted quickly. After they had put everything that had fallen off the small table back in it's proper place, they made their way downstairs.

XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-XXXX

A green mini van slowly pulled up into a parking space in front of a great big building with 'Nibspit Corp' writen in bold letters on the front. The van parked and the engine shut off. Moments later a woman stepped out of the van and slammed the door shut. She shoved her hands into her coat pockets and made her way towards the enterance. A security camra swiveled around and followed the lady as she walked through the automatic doors, which dully slid shut again. Inside the cavernous lobby an aged man sat behind a giant desk, working on some papers. He looked up and smiled kindly at the woman as she walked past the desk and to the elevator.

"Good evenin' to ye, Ms. McDowel. How are you t'night?" the man said.

Laura's mother smiled back at the man as she waited for the elevator to reach the lobby floor.

"Oh, it's alright I guess. I'm just a little worried about Laura being all on her own all weekend," she said thoughtfully. "I trust Mr. Nibspit is in his office?"

"Oh, aye. Top floor, end of the hallway," the elderly man smiled again. As the elevator doors opened, the man halted Laura's mom. "Oh, Ms. McDowel?"

"Yes?"

"Have some faith with yore young daughter. I'm sure she'll be fine."

Laura's mother smiled warmly and stepped into the elevator and called back to the old man.

"Thanks Ed!"

She reached the top floor and walked to the end of the hallway. She came to her boss's door and knocked softly.

"Mr. Nibsit, I'm here," she called and waited for him to answer.

"Come on in, Ms. McDowel," Mr. Nibspit said and Laura's mom opened the door and walked inside.

He motioned for her to take put her coat on the coat hanger and to take a seat. After a few moments they were sitting across from each other and chatting quietly, as if anyone could be listening in on their conversation.

"He stopped by again last night, moments before I called you," Mr. Nibspit said grimly and took a swig from his coffee cup. "he brought some friends with him as well, hoping to take them to a different era in this world for a 'vacation'."

Laura's mother sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Him again? I thought you made if very clear last time that he was not to come back."

Nibspit sighed.

"Yes, but you know how he is. Curious and stupid as ever. Ever since he visited the age of the hippies he's gone insane." Nibspit explained.

"But what about the others he brought with them? Where are they?" McDowel asked curiously.

"In this world," Nibspit sighed and massaged his temples.

"What are we going to do about them? No one else is really suppose to know about the portals!" McDowel whispered urgently.

Nibspit grinned evilly.

"Don't worry. I have a plan that will insure that they tell no one. My plan is so evil it gives me the chills," Nibspit laughed darkly.

Laura's mother leaned forward anxiously.

"What's your plan?"

Nibspit held a finger to his lips.

"Ssh. I'm sorry, my dear ol' gel. It's a secret for now. You will know of it in due time," he replied softly.

Laura's mother grinned and failed to notice the intensely evil glint in Nibspit's eyes.

"I can't wait!" she giggled.

'Neither can I,' he thought to himself and pressed a button under his desk, calling down to the kitchens to send him a special glass of carrot juice. 'Neither can I...'

**A/N:** Hey there! What do you think? **Tell me **if you totally reject the idea of Legolas and Abby being together or not. I thought I'd give you guys a little surprise at the beginning. Tee hee! I shocked you, didn't I? Mwhahaha...I am evil!

Okay, I come to you with some good news and some bad news. Good news always always always comes first so here it is.

::GOOD NEWS::

I have finally finished the website I promised you like, three chapters ago. It's very very very small and just has pictures of Nibbles and Spitzy. I made Spitzy all by myself! I'm so proud. :D I **may **add onto the sight because....

My good friend Jenny has a scanner and just may let me scan some of my pictures! YAYS! Everyone clap for Jen! claps

The website is

g e o c i t i e s . c o m / k r i s a k a s k e t c h

My computer is dumb so take out the spaces AND put those underline thingys after kris and before sketch. It should be okay. If not, go to my bio.

::BAD NEWS::

My computer, yet again, has another virus that keeps me from accessing the Internet. Yes, I know...tear, sniffle. BUT my mom is going to have it taken to some guy who's gonna try to make it all better again.

Reason for the bad thing. Last Friday night, after I got back from an away football game with the Marching Band(which was like...11:30) I got home and got on the Internet and went directly to After a while I opened WordPad and stayed up 'till about 3:45 a.m. and worked on Chapter8. The next day my mom got on the computer and started running some scans and all that junk because I told her that the computer said that there was a virus. She found another one that is causing us some troubles, like being unable to access the Internet, and my mom got mad at me again. (this isn't the first time this has happened). So she has BANNED me from our computer at least....It's all my fault, so you can hate me if you want.

But that is why I love Jen oh-so-very much! She's letting me use her computer so I can upload stories for you! pets Jen on the head

Oh yeah, one more thing before I go. Just in case you were wondering what that mass of jumbled letters that Abby said, that was........ "G'mornin gimli laura and i were just plotting a plot that would get us out of going to school so we can hang out with you guys so we can show you around town and stuff and get to know each other since you guys are staying here for three days"

TOODLES FOR NOW!

READREVIEWUPDATES

Krissy119 :D


	9. Tour of the Town Called Donnahavaname

**Disclaimer:** there are eight chapter's worth of disclaimers if you really care. Eight previous chapters clearly stating that I do not own Lord of the Rings. But I swear....If any even THINKS--or thinks about thinking--that they can steal Abby Morex, Laura McDowel, Laura's mommy, Nibbles, Spitzy, and/or other future characters that are mine and have never been mentioned in LOTR you are sadly mistaken and if I ever find out that you have stolen them then I will hunt you down and you will never know the meaning of peace for the rest of your sad, miserable, original character stealing life!

Now that we have that straight, on with Chapter Nine! ;p

Pervious Chapter:

_Laura's mother leaned forward anxiously._

_"What's your plan?"_

_Nibspit held a finger to his lips._

_"Ssh. I'm sorry, my dear ol' gel. It's a secret for now. You will know of it in due time," he replied softly._

_Laura's mother grinned and failed to notice the intensely evil glint in Nibspit's eyes._

_"I can't wait!" she giggled._

_'Neither can I,' he thought to himself and pressed a button under his desk, calling down to the kitchens to send him a special glass of carrot juice. 'Neither can I...'_

Chapter: Tour of the Town Called Donnahavaname

"I'm not so sure about this," Laura said nervously and looked out at the town from her window. She turned to Abby, who was in the process of zipping up her jacket and said, "What if somebody sees us? Can't we just wait until tomorrow? You know, when it's Saturday?"

"Feh! Laura, have you no sense of adventure?" Abby provoked as she forced her feet into her already tied shoes. "Besides, you'll just come up with another excuse to not go out on Saturday. There's no time better than the present!"

"I just have no desire to risk getting caught, 'tis all," Laura replied moodily. "And what about those nine? What if somebody recognizes them?"

"You think too much," was Abby's only reply.

Laura thought about replying with another sensible excuse but decided against it because this particular conversation would literally get them no where. But really, how were they to get them out of the house, unnoticed? All eleven of them out at the same time was just too big of a group and they were sure to get caught, one way or the other. And what about the hobbit's feet? She doubted that she had any shoes they could fit into and no body goes walking around barefoot in the fall. Laura sighed and made her way to the Fellowship. 'Guess we'll just have to make it up as we go,' she thought to herself.

"Okay everyone, here's the plan," Abby announced, gaining everyone's attention and paused briefly before letting her shoulders slump forward. "We don't have one."

Laura arched her eyebrow at her friend and commented dryly, "Bravo Abby, well done."

Aragorn stated the obvious, "Clearly we are not suppose to be here and we are not to be seen by others in this world. Yet we wish to explore your town. We just might be able to blend in."

Laura laughed inwardly to herself at the thought of the Fellowship of the Ring actually _blending_ in with her town. She looked at the hobbits to confirm her thoughts and she giggled openly, drawing attention to herself. She quickly cleared her throat and explained some of their problems to the Fellowship. The jaws of Gimli, Legolas, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin all dropped slightly when they were informed that the only race above animals in this world were humans. That led to the risk of being noticed on the streets. And after Laura really got thinking about it she had just about a whole list of risks and possible problems and consequences. Had it not been for Abby, they all would have been sitting there for quite a while.

After a short while, most of the things had been sorted out and explained. Laura was instructed by Abby to not think or worry about their outting at all. They had also considered separating into groups, but Laura shook her head violently and grasped Abbys arms as she clearly emphasized that she did not wish to do that. Much to Laura's dismay, Abby, along with the Fellowship, encouraged her and said stuff like,

"You can do it!"

"Come on, this is your own town! What do you mean you can't show us around? It'll be okay."

"M'lady, do not be afraid."

"You can do anything if you put your mind to it."

"If you won't take us around town willingly I'm sure that the blade of me axe can change yer mind!"

Okay, that was neither supporting OR comforting to anyone in the room. Laura inched away from Gimli and cowered behind Aragorn. Aragorn shot Gimli a glare and looked down at him fiercely.

"Gimli! That was completely unnecessary!"

Gimli cleared his throat and looked at the floor disgracefully and muttered, "Sorry. Don't know what came over me."

An so it was decided. The eleven would split off into two groups. Laura was leading Boromir, Merry, Pippin, and, with much protesting and whinning from Abby, Legolas. Abby was to lead Aragorn, Gandalf, Sam, Frodo, and Gimli, much to Laura's relief. It was quarter 'til nine in the morning when Laura and Abby had checked their watches and set an appointed time and place for them to meet. They chose to meet at a small outdoor cafe around the corner from a gas station downtown in about an hour and a half to two hours.From there they would scurry off to the Library and wait until it was safe to go back out into the town, so they would not be seen by adults taking their lunch breaks. They left the house and made sure it was locked and no windows were left open, leaving robbers and burglars the opportunity to break in and steal something worth some value. Then the two teams separated at a back road and ventured off into the sleepy town called Donnahavaname.

::10:02 AM--Abby's Group::

Abby trotted along in front of the five Fellowship memebers, showing them buildings, sites, cafes, shops, and explaining various things to them.

"That's Mr. Walton's coffee shop," Abby announced as they passed the shop. "he's got the best coffe in the whole world!"

Aragorn looked interested and stopped to look inside the shop. Few people were in the shop and Mr. Walton could be seen lounging behind the counter, reading a magazine and sipping at some of his freshly brewed coffee. The coffee's aroma hit Aragorn like an oliphant making a kick-off and he immediately fell in love with the drink. He lost himself in the smell and made his way into the shop. Mr. Walton looked up as the bells above the door jingled, signalling a customer. He looked up from his paper and smiled at his customer.

"Good morning, sir! How can I help you today?" Mr. Walton asked kindly and gestured to a board behind him with a variety of coffee beans on it. "I've got whole bunch of different coffee nuts here and blended into the perfect pot-o-coffee. Made it myself, actually."

Drool poured from Aragorn's mouth as he sniffed the atmosphere. He closed his eyes dreamily and slumped onto the counter.

"That smells wonderful! Never have I ever smelled such a thing," Aragorn sighed happily.

Mr. Walton bent over Aragorn in concern and said, "Hey, are you okay? Can I get you a drink?"

Aragorn's eyes widened and he jolted up and grabbed Mr. Walton by his collar and pulled him to him until they were nose to nose. "I would LOVE to have some of that stuff you call coffee! Please sir, give me some coffee!"

Mr. Walton was a little frightened at first, but he warmed to Aragorn's compliments. He wriggled from Aragorn's grasp and bustled off into the back room, calling to Aragorn as he searched for his best brand of coffee, "Just a moment sir, and I'll get you some of the finest coffee in Donnahavaname!"

Aragorn fell over onto the counter, lost in the wonderous smell of coffee when he was suddenly yanked from the counter and dragged out from the shop by the back of his shirt.

Mr. Watson returned with a pot of coffee, only to find his shop vacant.

Outside the shop....

"Why?! Why did you have to take me away from the coffee????" Aragorn cried as he fell to the sidewalk and rested against the wall a different building. Abby sat down beside him he began to peel bark off of a dead twig.

"Because," Abby replied dully.

"Because why?!" Aragorn cried piteously to the sky. Abby shrugged and threw her twig at Aragorn.

"Because you haven't deserved it yet,"

"How must I earn the right to drink this coffee?"

Aragorn had a wild look in his eyes and he stared desperately at Abby, who also had a wild, yet evil glint in her eyes. She turned to Aragorn and smiled darkly.

"Do you really want to try some of Mr. Walton's coffee?" Abby whispered. Aragorn nodded.

"Then this is what you must do," Abby leaned forward and told Aragorn his mission.

::10:36 AM--Laura's Group::

Laura led the group in silence, completely wrapped up in her own thoughts. The four males walked in a group half a pace behind her, starring at the town in awe. Even though they were strolling through the small and more settled area of Donnahavaname everything was big and amazing; automobiles especially. Laura led them through the streets and pointed to historical buildings as they passed them.

"What's that building there?" Pippin asked and pointed to a very old, medieval looking building as we were passing it.

"That's, uh...a building," Laura said unsurely.

Pippin rolled his eyes and replied, "I can see _that_, but what is it?"

Laura shook her head and smiled, 'I suck at being a hostess, so I guess I suck at being a tour guide as well!' Laura thought and racked her brain about the building. She had learned about the building on a field trip with her school a few years ago, but if it's not interesting it doesn't stick with her mind. Squinting her eyes Laura gazed across the street and smiled as she saw a sign in front of the building, stating it's name, who built it, when it was founded, stuff like that.

"It's called the Old English Victorian Swedish Mix House! An old Englishman, his Victorian dog, and his Swedish wife lived there around 1746. Okay, let's go!" Laura said hurridly and halted as Legolas called after her.

"Milady, that's not what the sign says," Legolas said as he stared across the street and read the small printed letters.

Curse elves and their unhumanly perfect eyesight.

"Sign? Hehe, what sign?" Laura turned on her heel to face Legolas and smiled sweetly, though inside she was more than ready to launch herself at him and slowly gouge out his eyeballs with her earrings and scream, 'Try to read the sign now elf boy!'

"That sign there, Lady Laura," Boromir said and he pointed to the sign across the street. "though from this distance I cannot read it."

"It clearly states that the house is--"

"Okay, no more carrots for you!" Laura screeched and grabbed hold Legolas's ear.

Dragging the slumping, wailing elf down the sidewalk they made their way down the block with Merry, Pippin, and Boromir in tow, sniggering quietly. Laura halted and turned on the three sniggering males behind her and glared a very sinisterly passionate glare.

"Are you laughing at me?" Laura ground out through clenched teeth. Their snickering ceased immediately and they coughed.

"No milady," They answered in a quiet unison.

Laura smiled sunnily and chirped, "Good!"

Thus, they proceeded down through the town of Donnahavaname. Legolas was allowed to have his smarting ear back and he was in the process of rubbing it gingerly. He winced every now when a car with a very noisy muffler drove by but Laura told him to 'grin and bear it'. So he did, until he heard an unfamiliar female voice yelling from across the street.

"LAURA!!!"

Laura and the four males turned their attention to the other side of the street and watched a young teenage girl approach them. She was tall, thin, had short, wavy, dirty blonde hair and had the world's biggest most friendliest smile pasted on her face. She bounced over, completely ignoring the males trailing behind Laura, and greeted her friend.

"Laura! Hey!"

Laura smiled back and greeted the girl, "Hey Kait!....Uh, what are you doing out of school?"

"What? Oh, that. I'm coming back from a dentist appointment. No cavities! Yay! I can continue to eat fudge. Go Fudge!" Kait threw a fist up in the air and cheered.

It was in the midst of Laura and Kait's conversation that Kait realized that they were not the only people present on the block. Her eyes widened and she held a hand to her jaw slacked mouth.

"Laura! Oh my gosh, do you see that?" Laura turned to head to the direction Kait was pointing and had a whole explanation ready.

"Well, it's kinda funny actually," Laura laughed and once she saw what Kait was actually pointing at her jaw hit the ground.

"I see them too," Laura muttered.

"How do you think they got here?"

"I don't know. It's like this big," Laura paused. "...mystery."

Pippin looked down the street as well and screeched. He jumped into Boromir's arms and hid his face from view. The sight was so horrific, so indiscribeable, so vulgar that it can't be put in the story! Boromir cringed and turned his head and softly tried to calm the terrified hobbit. "Ssshh...It's okay Pippin. Just look away, look away."

"Who would do _that_ in public?" Legolas asked to no one in particular. Kait perked up immediately as she heard his voice and turned to face him. She howled as she saw him and jumped back in surprise, then was dragged down to earth by evil Mr. Gravity. She pointed a finger at him and her mouth was opening and closing like a fish. She noticed the others behind him and she turned a completely shocked face towards Laura. She looked between Laura and the "Fellowshipers" in awe and confusion. Laura put a hand behind her head sheepishly and felt extremely stupid. Laughing nervously she replied, "Hey Kait, have you met my friends here?"

"Lord of the Rings," she meekly muttered before she briefly passed out of consciousness.

Laura and her companions crowed around the fallen teenager and fanned her face, attempting to bring her back into the world consciousness. Moments later Kait was sitting up and holding her head. She groaned and asked what had happened. When she saw the "Fellowshipers" again she wailed and Laura grabbed Kait in fear that she would pass out again.

"Kait," Laura said trying to get Kait's attention. "Kait, listen to me. Look at me. Take a deep breath and release it slooowly. Then I am going to tell you that four people from the Fellowship of the Ring are standing in front of you. Will you think I'm crazy?" Kait nodded and Laura smiled. "Alright, you're okay then."

"How is she okay if she thinks that you're crazy?" Boromir asked and arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh, that's easy. I _am_ crazy, even if it's just a little bit. As long as she's aware of that, she's okay," Laura replied and turned back to Kait. "Right?"

Kait just shook her head in disbelief and stared at the men from Middle Earth. Soon Kait and Laura had found themselves hauled upright by Boromir and Legolas. Kait almost swooned as she was steadied by the strong arms of Legolas. Laura looked at her watch and cursed slightly.

"Fudge monkies on crack, we've got to meet Abby and the other at the cafe in less than thirty minutes! Come on Kait, you can gawk at Legolas's studliness later. Aragorn's too, if you like, but we've got to go. Today is the first day I've ever skipped school and I don't have any desire to get caught."

"Aragorn's here too?" Kait appeared shocked.

"Yea. What? Did you think that only these four showed up?" Laura rolled her eyes and added playfully. "C'mon Kait, get with the program."

They walked along, Laura leading them to the designated cafe. Kait shook her head in disbelief.

"The Fellowship of the Ring is here...Laura is actually skipping school...what's next? Will hell freeze over? Is the sky falling? Has fudge ceased to be made?" (A/N: Fudge is all Kait needs to survive)

"Hey, you're skipping too," Laura added.

"Since when?!" Kait cried in confusement.

"Since now," Laura replied flatly. "and as far as I know, hell hasn't frozen over just yet and if the sky's falling it's falling very slowly."

They walked on in silence.

At the CAFE

Team Abby and Team Laura had successfully made it through the first half of the day. Once they met up at the cafe they stole off in the back streets. After a short pass of time they made their way to the courtyard of the public library and sat on some benches. They sat in together and Laura reported the events and stuff like that to Abby. Abby nodded after Laura had reported everything and said that the day was going good so far.

"It's never this easy. It's like no one wants us to get caught," Abby muttered.

"Yeah right! I was jumpy the whole time! Constantly looking over my shoulder, you know, stuff like that," Laura cried, though Abby was not listening.

"So Kait, why aren't you in school? You don't strike me as the hookie kinda girl," Abby cocked her head as she waited for Kait to reply.

"I don't really know what's going on. First I was coming back from the dentists when I saw Laura and then we saw something really horrible and then I saw the Fellowship and I freaked out and fell down and then the next thing I know I'm in the arms of the hottest elf in the world and--Oh my GOSH, did I just say that out loud?!!" Kait held a hand over her mouth and her face was as red as a stop sign.

Laura laughed, "I'm afraid you did Kait."

After twenty minutes or so everything was explained to Kait, though there was still much confusion between everybody. Then there was a loud chorus of stomach growlings so they all decided that they head back to the house and continue their tours later. Kait came along as well. Once they had reached Laura's house they all sat down and relaxed, except for Laura, Abby, and Kait, who decided to make a very large lunch of taco salad for the Fellowship and themselves.

"This is the first time I've ever been in your house Laura," Kait said as she peeled some lettuce.

"Yeah, but I'm really sorry that you have to work the first time in it," Laura said shamefully as she browned a lot of ground beef.

"Oh, it's okay. This is actually kinda fun. Actually meeting the Fellowship and all," Kait replied cheerily as she continued to peel leave from the lettuce head. Abby looked over from her chopping of tomatoes and pulled the lettuce away from Kait.

"Kait, when the lettuce you are peeling takes the shape of Legolas's head, that means you stop," Abby said as she inspected the lettucey head of Legolas. Then she added in awe, "That's pretty good."

Laura looked over from her beef browning, "My dear Kait, I believe that you have just discovered a new form of sculpting....I'm gonna show it to Legolas!"

Laura grabbed the lettuce and ran out of the room with it, Kait on her heels, screaming for her to come back.

**A/N:** YAYNESS....rhymes with anus.....sorry, my friends pointed that out to me one day when I screamed "Yayness!" Well my dear readers-slash-reviewers, I apologize for the delay in my updates. I haven't been recieving any review alerts or update alerts in my e-mail and I wasn't going to update until I got at least 20 reviews anyway. I had 19 reviews and I was waiting so long for 20 to show up, but I never got any notice, so I went to FF.N and looked and I had 22!!!! I was so happy and so shocked!! I love you all so much. (tear, sniffle) I'll be okay, really. Well now, do you think that I'm spending too much with my original characters and not enough with the "Fellowshipers"?? Tell me if I am, but you'll have to help me with what they do and stuff cause I'm having a tid-bit of evil WRITERS BLOCK!!! (dramatic music plays in the background and a lady screams). Well, I'm going to be going now.

As usual, I ask you all to review and send me ideas for the next chapters! I would loooove you all 100 times more than I already do. But that's not possible cuz you all make me so happy by just reviewing!!! Okay, I'm gonna go now. And I'd like to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed and stuck with me since chapter one. Here goes....

Coriandra

Faerlain

freelance beatnik

april

The Cap'n

lariencalaelen

Rose

Kait (wink wink...LOL)

The 666thOddity

silvereyedelven

RainDancing

Sorry if I missed you at all. Well, I'm gonna get going now. Again, thank you all so very much!

French for the Day: J'aime manger.........I like to eat!

Krissy119 :D


	10. Locked Rooms and Evil Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** Do you know how spiff-a-delica it would be if I actually owned LOTR??? But alas, I DO NOT!! weeps

**Before Story Authoress Note: **First off, I want to thank those of you who reviewed suggestions to me. Thank you so much. I will not say your names because that would be like me pointing fingers at people who didn't review......Because they don't care about my story!!! RAAAAAA!!!! I roar at you!!!!!!

I'm kidding! I'm kidding! I love you all, each and every one of you! It's just like my Bible Quizzing coach said to me and my team-mates last week. "If I could give you all $100,000 I would, but the people at the bank laughed when I gave them the check. So I had to get the next best thing," you **_all _**should know where this is going. "_he tossed us a 100 Grand candy bar!!! _You all are special to me in the same way. No one is worth more or less. You are all worth 100 Grand to me...and you are all 30 less fat..." nn

Hahaha, sorry about that. I'm not quite sure why I put that bit in there, but I did. So live with it. Haha, I doubt you're reading this part anyway. So I guess I can say that I'm throwing a new P.O.V. in here. Can you guess who???

Pervious Chapter:

_"Kait, when the lettuce you are peeling takes the shape of Legolas's head, that means you stop," Abby said as she inspected the lettucey head of Legolas. Then she added in awe, "That's pretty good."_

_Laura looked over from her beef browning, "My dear Kait, I believe that you have just discovered a new form of sculpting....I'm gonna show it to Legolas!"_

_Laura grabbed the lettuce and ran out of the room with it, Kait on her heels, screaming for her to come back. _

Chapter: **Locked In A Room and Devious Plans/Thoughts**

The taco salad wasn't half bad, considering that it had burnt when Laura stole Kait's lettuce and paraded around the house with it, showing it to everything, living and non-living, that crossed her path. Kait's cheeks were tainted with blush when Laura presented the carving to Legolas because Abby and herself had the same passionate feelings towards the elf, though Kait's feelings and actions were more **dominate** and not as **openly expressed** like that of Abby's. Legolas was confused as ever as to why Kait had carved his face into the lettuce, but he was flattered and complimented Kait's work. For some time after that Kait's head was not 'completely' on her shoulders. She would walk around the house, looking at family pictures and stuff with a dreamy look on her face and her eyes were bare of any intelligent spark. Even when she was climbing up Laura's staircase and slipped by accident, she was not fazed at all, except for when everyone (including Legolas) came running to see if she was okay. She had fallen into the deadly clutches of 'Fan Girl Obsessiveness'!! Laura also had a liking for Legolas; her reasons were balanced between shallowness and depth...more or so leaning towards shallow. He had a pretty face but he was also fiercely loyal. But everyone knows that, so we won't have a three hour discussion of how perfect Mr. Legolas Greenleaf the Prince of Mirkwood is......that's for later on.

I'm just kidding! Sorry about that, back to the story.

Everyone sat in the living room and ate their lunch, which was just like a regular lunch, to Laura's surprise. Kinda like an indoor picnic. Abby had made fast friends with Merry and Pippin, and quite fast enimies with Gandalf. Kait was still in a daze but at least most of her head was on her shoulders. Currently she just sat on the far side of the couch and was throwing a million questions a minute at Frodo. How are you?-- How old are you?-- What's it like in the Shire?-- Is it fun to be a hobbit?--Why are hobbit's feet really big and hairy?--I'm sorry! That was rude, please don't answer that!--Frodo was rather surprised at how many questions Kait was asking him and how she could manage not even sneaking one breathe in! Everyone was having a fairly merry time, even Laura, who was dubbed with the chore of picking up all the dishes and putting them away.

Even the Fellowship humorously joined in with Abby and Kait, saying,"Oh that's right miss. Thank you ladies, for the lunch, but this _is _your house. You gotta do the chores!" Thank goodness for the invention of dish washers because there were a LOT of dishes! But fortunately for Laura, that was in an entirely different universe. Aragorn popped up off the couch and collected a few plates and followed Laura into the kitchen. Laura attempted to rebuke him, saying that he was a guest and he shouldn't do anything and to go back and sit with his friends, but Aragorn was a gentleman and helped her put the dishes away.

"Lady Laura--" Aragorn began and Laura turned on him.

"Okay, I know that you're being polite and all when you say 'Lady' before our names, but could you refrain from doing it?" Laura begged a slightly puzzled Aragorn with one of her best attempted puppy face pouts. "I'm mean no offense, Aragorn. I'm just not use to it."

Aragorn was on the verge of protest but smiled after a second of thought and agreed to her terms.

"And if I forget, will you ask everyone else to do the same?" Another puppy face. Aragorn chuckled and nodded his head.

"Laura," Aragorn paused to let the feel of her name, bare of any title, sink in. "I do have something I would like to ask you."

Laura prayed, 'Please don't let it be about how they got here! 'Cause all I saw was a freakishly spiraling portal of doom exploding from my computer screen and!--Wait a second...'

"What is this thing you refered to as modern technology last night?" Aragorn examined the dishwasher with much curiosity. Laura was blank.

"Huh?" She asked rather dumbly.

"This thing," Aragorn pointed to the dishwasher.

She thought in much confusion, 'What? Did I say something about the dishwasher last night?...I can't remember...I think I'm losing my memory...'

"Laura!" Aragorn raised his voice to get her attention.

Laura jumped out of her skin and fell on her butt. Rubbing her achey bum she shivered slightly as she made contact with cold kitchen floor. She sat Indian style on the floor dumbly with her back to the entrance of the kitchen. She stared at the dishwasher and picked at her brain to recall the memories of last night. So much had happened last night and just a few hours this morning, it was hard to think. All while Laura was sitting on the floor like a statue, lost in the depths of her memory, the remaining people in the living room slid into the kitchen to see what the commotion was about. Aragorn scratched his head and stared down at Laura in slight concern before purposely looking towards Abby.

"I think she is ill," Aragorn told Abby as she walked over.

Abby squatted down in front of Laura and examined her. Kait and the rest of the Fellowship stood at the entrance to the kitchen in concern and craned their necks to get a glance of Laura's face, for her back was facing them. Kait appeared as though she had lost her Legolas daze............ haha, that idea came crashing down when she bumbed into Legolas and he patted her shoulder comfortingly. Kait blushed but rested her head on his shoulder as she waited to her the news of Laura. Abby took notice of this and glowered before she forced her attention back to Laura. Abby checked Laura's face for various symptoms and rested the back of her hand on Laura's forehead. Laura closed her eyes in irritation as a growl rumbled from inside her throat. Abby took no notice of the warning and continued to look for signs of an illness, turning Lauras' head up, down, left, right, and almost twisting her neck by trying to get her head to circle like an owls. Finally Laura exploded and slapped Abby's hands away.

"What are you DOING?!" Laura screeched in annoyance.

Abby clamped a hand over Laura's mouth and used the other to check Laura's eyes as she replied eeriely serene, "Don't shout, dear. You're ill."

Laura gaped at her friend in shock and disbelief. Something strange was going on. She pried Abby's hand away from her face again and frimly held both hands away from her.

"I. Am. Not. Sick," Laura said slowly, making sure to pronounce each word correctly so Abby could understand. "Okay? I am just fine." Abby shook her head sadly.

"Denial. I should've known."

Laura gaped at Abby fell backwards onto the floor in bafflement and groaned. (A/N: kinda jap. anime style :P) The onlookers gasped as she fell to the floor. Kait hurried over and sat beside Laura, inspecting her also. Laura gave up and humored them by letting them give her a 'check-up'. Laura grumbled to herself. She wasn't suppose to have another check up until next year!...oh well... Moments later she shot up like a bullet and shouted in Abby's face.

"I am not sick! I don't know what makes you think I am, but I'm not. Can we just move on with life? Please?" Laura could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. She sighed and rested her head in her hands. It was then that Laura realized that her little act may have given Abby some "proof" of her illness which she didn't have. Sighing in defeat she slouched over as Abby quietly barked orders to the surrounding people.

"Boromir and Aragorn, will you please take Laura to her room and see that she gets in bed? She won't go quietly, so make sure you hold onto her." Laura looked at Abby in disbelief. She could feel a second wind of protests come along when she was hauled upright between the two strong men.

"You're the sick one Abby! What's wrong with you? You're all......dare I say it......mature like. What the heck is going on?"

Abby smiled giddily and replied, "Nothing!" --oh yea, that was believable--

Laura had no idea of letting the subject go, but she allowed herself to be escorted to her room in silence.

_Later on..._

Aragorn snuck into the kitchen while Kait talked to the remaining Fellowship. He sighed with delight when he entered the kitchen and inhaled the wonderful aroma of coffee. Abby was prepairing a cup by the counter when Aragorn walked over to her. Abby looked over her glassess at Aragorn and smiled semi-darkly.

"Good work Aragorn. Everything went according to plan." Abby smiled approvingly.

Aragorn grew serious and asked quietly, "Where is my coffee?"

Abby smirked.

Aragorn smirked.

Abby sighed and poured the brew into a mug.

Aragorn jumped with glee and sipped his coffee greatfully. He had agreed to do Abby's bidding, of making Laura appear ill. He actually hadn't intended for it to happen when it did, but he didn't really care as long as he got his coffee.

_Somewhere else_

The air was cold and heavy with many strong, yet familiar smells. A tall cloaked figure stood in the shadows of a vacant street. The majority of the town had collected in one spot, leaving everything unwatched and unoccupied. The cloaked figure was free to roam around the street without much worry or concern. It slowly drifted through the empty streets and alleys until it reached its destination, an old dark apartment with only a flicker of candle light shining through the thick curtains. The mysterious cloaked person glided up to the door in a wraith-like manner and knocked swiftly on the solid, wooden door. Moments later the door creaked open just enough for the tall creature to slip through and inside the darkness of the house. The door clicked softly as it was shut from the inside.

A tall, lean, handsome man walked forward from the shadows of the house, bearing a lit candle stick. His dark hair was pulled back into a short ponytail and he wore a pair of faded jeans with a large hole in one knee, a white shirt stained with black ashes, and an unbuttoned, brown vest. He smirked in the candle light and offered to take the visitor's cloak, who took it off and handed it over gratefully. The man hung up the cloak on a near by rack and chuckled deeply.

"I didn't expect your return to be so soon," he paused and turned back to face the uncloaked figure. "Elrond."

Elrond flashed a brief smile and replied, "Yes well, I wasn't exactly planning on returning at all. That portal, along with the drugs from your time, messed with my mind and distorted my judgement. I returned home in your awkward attire and my speech was entirely warped."

"But now you're the same old, stiff, stuck up, boring elf you were when you first came here," the man interrupted with a deep chuckle, recieving a grin from Elrond in return.

His grin quickly disappeared from his lips and was replaced with a grim frown. The lines reappeared on his face as he became more serious. His eyes burned into the mans' eyes and the man lost his past merriment. He frowned as well and his face looked rough in the dim candle light. Grief was radiating from his eyes like the heat from flame of the candle.

"It's him again, isn't it?" the man's husky voice was full of suspicition.

"Rob..." Elrond said in a quiet, sympathetic tone.

"It doesn't matter," Rob almost snapped with a hint of hurt in his voice. "Come on in and make yourself at home. I'll get you some food and drink."

Elrond watched Rob's retreating back sympathetically. He knew that he was rather sensitive on this particular subject and a rather large wave of hurt, anger, and miserable emotions would drizzle around him like an afternoon rain. Elrond made his way into the living room in the dark and sat down in the saggy couch. He sat back and clasped his hands in an open prayer style across his stomach. His keen eyes wandered over to a mantle over a dead fire place and gazed at the pictures resting upon the mantle. There were pictures of strange people he didn't know and some he recognized. There was one particular picture caught his eye. It was a picture of a woman. She was a very attractive woman and her dirty blonde hair cascaded down one shoulder. Her eyes were a soft grey color. Her face was smiling, and her eyes held much warmth. Next to that particular frame was a picture of the same woman, but she was accompanied by a small girl who was strickingly similar to the woman. Elrond mused over the pictures until Rob returned with a tray laden with a sandwich and a glass of water.

The tray was set upon a small table and Rob sat down in a chair across form the elf.

"Okay, tell me how this all started."

_Nibspit Corp._

Nibspit sat alone in his dark office. Though he was slurping at his mug of carrot juice in a relaxed manner his mind was racing and struggling with problems. Mainly dealing with Elrond and the Fellowship. He had the strangest feelings that his lies about the portals were going to come back and slap him in the face. Many of the things he had told the Fellowship about the portal were simply lies to buy him time, but some of the things he said held small amounts of truth. He had been working on the portals for a great chunk of his life and had just got them up and running about two years back. When he had put his portals into test runs he had lost a handful of volunteer staff, but that didn't really bother him, he could always get more workers. What did bother him, though, were his portals. The portals would correctly perform their first tasks of sending his staff to different worlds and/or time eras, he knew this because he had sent some really exspensive equipment with them, but the portals failed bring them back. Instead, the portals would either not show up at all or they would take them to different worlds. This would happen continuously until, if by chance, the portals returned them to Nibspit Corp. Haha, that was a slim chance. But Elrond was an exception...

One day Nibspit had sent one of his workers into the portal. The worker knew about the glitches with the portal, but because he had recently worked on the portals himself he was confident that the portals wouldn't fail. He had stepped into the portal curagously and had found himself in non other than Middle Earth. When he sent a video transmission back to Nibspit he was excited. He was excited that he had entered the world created by his favorite author and said that this could be a new attraction for the company. He was going to leave Nibspit and search for some elves dwelling in the location, for he had figured out that he had landed in Rivendell, but oddly enough he was inside a closet. Nibspit halted him and warned him that because the portals were still being tested that he wasn't allowed to let anyone see him. That was a little late, for a tall elf with long dark hair and really creepy eyebrows had opened the door of the closet and stumbled upon him. Nibspit panicked and his worker became overwhelmed with excitment. Nibspit hollered at his worker to punch a button on one of his devices that sent for an emergency portal, but when his worker pushed the button and the portal did show up, Elrond had fallen into the portal with his worker. It was after the screen became fuzzy that Nibspit had realized that the chances of either of them returning to Rivendell or the human world was slim. He sat in bewilderment for a moment when suddenly a portal erupted from the wall on his left and coughed up the worker and elf. They fell to the floor and panic suddenly washed over Nibspit. No one else from another world should be here. They might find out about his real intentions, or worse! He had to stop them.

He couldn't really recall every detail about that event. He could remember himself telling his evil plan to his worker and the elf, and he felt really stupid about it, but caught up in his display he had thrown them into a random portal. He had thought that he had gotten rid of them for good, but a few days later the elf had shown up in his office again. In a panic he had thrown him back into the portal that had led to Middle Earth. Nibspit had really thought that he was gone this time, but he had come back again! 'What is with it with this elf?!!' he thought to himself as he sent him to the realm of the '60's. And three days, to his dismay, he had come back! But this time he had a whole gang with him. Maybe it was because when people use the portals, something happens to them. The brave become cowards, the weak become strong. Everything becomes the exact opposite of what they originally where.

Nibspit knew that Elrond knew what he was up to. And then he thought about his worker. He immediately grew bitter with jealousy and dismissed the though of that man. His possession was the whole reason behind the portal projects. He had _her_. And he had sent him away two years ago, convincing _her_ that _he_ had died in an accident at work. She believed him and closed herself up. It was all part of his plan to win her. And in the end, he would have her. He had already started to change her. She was normally and quiet, peacefully woman, but after her husband's 'death', a small portion of darkness had formed in her heart. She was angry at the world for taking her husband, and that was what Nibspit liked. He thought about her for a while before he retired to his own personal suite located in another part of the building. (A/N: This guy is filthy rich...I hate rich, evil, lying snobs...)

_Laura's room_

Laura banged on the door and shouted for three quarters her worth.

"You let me outta here RIGHT NOW, BOROMIR!!! You hear me?!!!" Laura used her fist to emphysize each word.

"If you don't let me out I'll get you!" Laura cried wrathfully. How on earth could she be held captive in her _own_ room by someone who didn't even live there?

Boromir laughed, trying really hard to not think about what would happen to him if she _did_ get out.

"I'm sorry Lady Laura, but you are ill--"

"DO I SOUND ILL TO YOU?!!!"

Boromir thought to himself, 'Maybe in the mind...' and laughed nervously.

"Aragorn told me that he recieved orders from Lady Abby that you have quite a peculiar illness. That symptoms of denial and fits of rage were dead give aways." Boromir replied meakly.

There was a long period of silence before Boromir's curiousity was arroused. He put his ear to the door, wondering if she had possible fainted from hollering so much. He was instantly corrected and fell back from the door.

"**WHAAAAT??!!!**" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Laura was practically foaming at the mouth with rage and bewilderment. Abby was up to something. Why else would she lock her up inside her own room? But what she couldn't get was why. Why did she put Aragorn up to the job of helping convince everyone that she was sick? She looked around her room and thought. As she looked upon her messy dwelling her eyes wandered to her Legolas blanket. Her eyes widened in shock and realization had rained upon her. She fell back onto her door and slid down to the floor, thinking, 'This is not good...' She could feel all of her wailing tolling up on her and she began to feel tired. She crawled over to her bed and heaved bulk onto it.

"Boromir," Laura's voice called out, muffled by her pillows.

Boromir cautiously tilted his head to the door and waited for her to continue.

"I _am_ feeling tired just about now...I'm gonna power nap. But if you value Legolas as your companion in any way, shape, or form..." she paused wearily. "I suggest you watch Abby like a hawk."

Then Laura closed her eyes and tiredly thought of a way to possibly help Legolas...but first she'd have to get out of her room. Maybe Kait would have enough sense to keep Abby away from Legolas? Then Laura gave in to the fluffy world of sleep, sleep which she greatly needed.

**A/N:** I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SO SORRY that I haven't updated forever. But look...I put new stuff in here. I also apologize if the chapter was really cruddy and or didn't make any sense. As I have said before, I don't even know where this train is going. I've actually thought about the plot and Nibspit's plans, and I think I have an idea of what I may do. Key words: I **think**.

As I said earlier, I'd like to thank you all for reviewing. You're all helping me in one way or another. I think I'll drag the story out by straying away from the plot for a while. Maybe put some side stories in there. Hey, maybe I should just put little teensy weensy scenes in there? Or just put in one scene at a time? I don't know. I'm gonna do something.

You know, I've read back on my previous chapters and noticed how much my style has changed throughout the story. I'm really sorry if I confused any of you. One thing I actually asked myself was, "Why is the Fellowship acting so strangely?"

1.) I wrote this story

2.) I decided that the portal actually changes peoples characteristics. Normally the hobbits would have been scared stiff in the portal of doooooooooom...instead they weren't frightened at all. Kinda the same with the first encounter with Nibbles.

Oh ya, another thing. If you're really slow and haven't figured it out already, (don't worry, I still love you! ) Nibspit is Nibbles...in some way. Not exactly though. Just look at the name and think about it. I'm going to go now, so REVIEW! Or I'll ROAR at you!!! RAAAARRR!!!!!!

Random thing I felt like putting down: Freakish German Techno music is cool!!!

Another random thing I felt like writing: Playing _Scrabble_ in French is hard...especially if you don't know how to look off of your vocab sheets like a normal person... OO;;

Krissy119 :D


	11. Yet Another Friend Arrives

**A/N:** Oy. I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated forever, but hey-I made that little In-Betweener thingy, so I don't see how you can complain...though someone has found a way...intensely stares at Kait LOL, sorry. I hope that this doesn't turn out too badly. The In-Betweeners were basically a way to get my juices flowin' again, so bare with me, kay? ;)

**:Previous Chapter:**

_Nibspit knew that Elrond knew what he was up to. And then he thought about his worker. He immediately grew bitter with jealousy and dismissed the though of that man. His possession was the whole reason behind the portal projects. He had her. And he had sent him away two years ago, convincing her that he had died in an accident at work. She believed him and closed herself up. It was all part of his plan to win her. And in the end, he would have her. He had already started to change her. She was normally and quiet, peacefully woman, but after her husband's 'death', a small portion of darkness had formed in her heart. She was angry at the world for taking her husband, and that was what Nibspit liked. He thought about her for a while before he retired to his own personal suite located in another part of the building. (A/N: This guy is filthy rich...I hate rich, evil, lying snobs...)_

_Laura's room_

_Laura banged on the door and shouted for three quarters her worth._

_"You let me outta here RIGHT NOW, BOROMIR!!! You hear me?!!!" Laura used her fist to emphysize each word._

_"If you don't let me out I'll get you!" Laura cried wrathfully. How on earth could she be held captive in her own room by someone who didn't even live there?_

_Boromir laughed, trying really hard to not think about what would happen to him if she did get out._

_"I'm sorry Lady Laura, but you are ill--"_

_"DO I SOUND ILL TO YOU?!!!" _

_Boromir thought to himself, 'Maybe in the mind...' and laughed nervously._

_"Aragorn told me that he recieved orders from Lady Abby that you have quite a peculiar illness. That symptoms of denial and fits of rage were dead give aways." Boromir replied meakly._

_There was a long period of silence before Boromir's curiousity was arroused. He put his ear to the door, wondering if she had possible fainted from hollering so much. He was instantly corrected and fell back from the door._

_"**WHAAAAT??!!!**" she screamed at the top of her lungs._

_Laura was practically foaming at the mouth with rage and bewilderment. Abby was up to something. Why else would she lock her up inside her own room? But what she couldn't get was why. Why did she put Aragorn up to the job of helping convince everyone that she was sick? She looked around her room and thought. As she looked upon her messy dwelling her eyes wandered to her Legolas blanket. Her eyes widened in shock and realization had rained upon her. She fell back onto her door and slid down to the floor, thinking, 'This is not good...' She could feel all of her wailing tolling up on her and she began to feel tired. She crawled over to her bed and heaved bulk onto it. _

_"Boromir," Laura's voice called out, muffled by her pillows._

_Boromir cautiously tilted his head to the door and waited for her to continue._

_"I am feeling tired just about now...I'm gonna power nap. But if you value Legolas as your companion in any way, shape, or form..." she paused wearily. "I suggest you watch Abby like a hawk."_

_Then Laura closed her eyes and tiredly thought of a way to possibly help Legolas...but first she'd have to get out of her room. Maybe Kait would have enough sense to keep Abby away from Legolas? Then Laura gave in to the fluffy world of sleep, sleep which she greatly needed._

**::Chapter:: Yet Another Friend Arrives**

Boromir's POV

'Oh my GOODNESS!! This girl is completely insane!! I don't know if we'll be able to last two more days in this house. Especially with that Abby girl...'

Boromir leaned back against the door and sighed deeply. He listened for movement behind the door for a few minutes and heard nothing. Feeling that he was safe from any sudden verbal onslaughts, he relaxed. While he was resting against the door he thought about many things. Mainly about his jealously towards '_Aragorn_', but a few other stray thoughts entered his mind, such as this world, what things may happen while they were here, and how scary Abby was.

'Ha, at least I don't have it as bad as Legolas,' he mused to himself. 'Oh well. Maybe I could have some fun while we're here after all...'

Regular POV

While Boromir was plotting how to have his fun in this world and torture Legolas, Laura had slowly awoken and sat up. She saw a bulky shadow under the crack beneath her door and she crept towards it silently, her various dirty articles of clothing giving her the advantage of stealth. When she was right next to the door she heard the man snicker to himself. He seemed to be relaxed and had momentarily forgotten the slumbering girl on the other side of the door. Laura smiled mischeviously to herself as she slowly stood up, moved towards where the door hinges meet the wall, and slowly began to turn the knob on the door.

Due to the (sometimes) wonderful thing called gravity, Boromir quickly fell backwards and into Laura's room as the solid door under his back was quickly withdrawn. He gasped and before he could take any action he was pulled into the room by two small hands. Then the door closed and only Boromir's muffled cries and Laura's quiet snickering could be heard from the hallway.

Downstairs

Kait nervously chewed at her fingers as she heard Laura screaming her protests every now and then. After about five minutes Aragorn took her hand away from her face to prevent further chewing.

"Lady Kait, if you continue to bite at your nails you will surely reach the bone," Aragorn smirked.

Kait grinned sheepishly and blushed when she realized that Aragorn still held her hand. Her face began to burn and she frantically began to waver her hand, trying to get it away from him. She may be a crazy, rabid Legolas fangirl, but that doesn't mean that Aragorn didn't make her swoon and make her stomach flip. Aragorn stared at her in confusion, but decided to brush it off. He was quickly learning how to deal and sociate with these strange girls.

Gandalf began to massage his temples. He didn't know of any illness that Abby claimed Laura had, but quite frankly he didn't care. All he cared about was finding out how to get to Middle Earth. He sighed and reached inside the folds of his gray, weather worn robes for his pipe. He had been trying to quit, but these girls made him say, 'To Mordor with that!'. As he began to pull it out of his robes Abby walked in and crossed her arms, staring at him expectantly. Gandalf sighed huffily.

"Is there any place I can go to smoke this without offending anyone?" He asked and kindly as he could.

"Out on the porch out back." Abby thrust a thumb over her shoulder and pointed towards the back door.

Aragorn stood up and walked with Gandalf and said, "I'll join you."

That left Abby, Kait, the four hobbits, a sexy elf, and a gruff dwarf in the living room, staring at each other with no idea of what to do. Abby turned her brown green eyes over to Legolas and grinned, sending him into a state of uncomfortableness and uncertainty. Suddenly the dream of the previous night flooded back to him. He blushed madly and stood up hastily.

"E-excuse me," he stuttered. "I need some air." and Legolas strode rather quickly out the back door which Aragorn and Gandalf had recently exited.

Abby grinned to herself and looked at Kait. Kait was completely oblivious to what Kait was thinking, but she got a pretty good idea, and she really wished that she had some sort of filter or a block to keep those thoughts out of her mind. Then Abby caught her off gaurd when she asked for a friends phone number.

"Why do you want to know Becca's number?" Kait asked suspiciously.

"'cuz we gotta do something with all these people. We need people to stay over here and help babysit these boys. OR, maybe we could just send some off with you and Becca..." Abby started to talk to herself and Kait started to get up and walk away. Abby caught her and smiled. "I'm just kiddin'! But I do want her to come over."

"Oh great! Another wild girl is going to come over and torment us!" Gimli huffed.

"Shut up, ya ding-bat." Abby snapped and walked over to the speaker phone. Kait dialed the number and Becca picked up.

"Hello?" a teenage girl spoke into the phone.

The hobbits jumped and scurried away from the speaker phone.

"It talks!" Pippin wailed.

"Hello? What's going on?" the girl asked.

"Bec, this is Abby. I'm at Laura's. Can you come over?" Abby spoke into the phone and grinned at the hobbits expression.

Becca sounded unsure, "I don't know...wait a second. Who's over there?"

Abby giggled, "Oh, just a couple of guys."

"GUYS?!!!" Becca squealed. Kait rubbed her ears and whimpered. Abby told Becca that she'd have to come over if she wanted to know who they were. After a few short seconds Becca was worked into a frenzie and was running like crazy from her house to Laura's. In a matter of minutes she was ringing the doorbell like her life depended on it. Abby rushed for it, but Laura had come down stairs just at that moment and opened the door. Laura was shocked to say at least when she saw her friend.

"Becca! What are you doing here?" Laura asked and became slightly worried. Had she found out that the Fellowship was here?

"Abby, where are the guys?" Becca walked into the house, said a quick 'hi' to Laura, and wondered around the entry way. Laura glared at Abby suspiciously and before anyone could say anything, Becca screamed.

"OH MY GOD!!!"

She stared at the hobbits and Gimli in disbelief. The scream was so loud that it drew the attention of the men on the back porch and they walked in.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" Aragorn asked as he walked in.

Becca spun around and stared at them. Before she could do anything else she fainted.

Laura stared at the whole situation and began to muse to herself.

"I must have done something really really bad to deserve this..."

**A/N:** Oy. Sorry that this is so short. I just thought that I'd give chapter 11 a try. I'm really sorry if it sucks, but I'm desperately trying to get this story back on it's feet. Please Please PLEASE bare with me and continue to send me ideas! I'm probably gonna work more on the In-Betweeners for a while, so it should give you (and me) some time to get some ideas for the next chapter. Please send me ideas! I desperately need them! I am very thankful for all of those who support me. I am so grateful for you guys. Thanks!

Toodles for now.

As always....REVIEW! REVIEW UNTIL YOUR BLOODY HEART STOPS BLOODY BEATING!!!!

Whoa! Sorry about that...my alter-ego gets outta control sometimes...hehe

Krissy119

Krissy119's alter ego: glares threateningly you'd better review if you want to keep all of your limbs attached to your body!!!


	12. The Fight

**A/N:** Oy. I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated forever, but hey-I made that little In-Betweener thingy, so I don't see how you can complain...though someone has found a way...intensely stares at Kait LOL, sorry. I hope that this doesn't turn out too badly. The In-Betweeners were basically a way to get my juices flowin' again, so bare with me, kay? ;)

**:Previous Chapter:**

_"Becca! What are you doing here?" Laura asked and became slightly worried. Had she found out that the Fellowship was here?_

_"Abby, where are the guys?" Becca walked into the house, said a quick 'hi' to Laura, and wondered around the entry way. Laura glared at Abby suspiciously and before anyone could say anything, Becca screamed._

_"OH MY GOD!" _

_She stared at the hobbits and Gimli in disbelief. The scream was so loud that it drew the attention of the men on the back porch and they walked in. _

_"What's going on? What's wrong?" Aragorn asked as he walked in._

_Becca spun around and stared at them. Before she could do anything else she fainted._

_Laura stared at the whole situation and began to muse to herself._

_"I must have done something really really bad to deserve this..."_

**:Chapter: The Fight**

Laura, Abby, and Kait dragged Becca off the floor and onto the nearby couch, fanning her face. The hobbits cautiously gathered around and stared at the girl in wonder. They were excited to meet a new person, but Gimli, Aragorn, Gandalf, and especially Legolas were not so thrilled. This was surely another unstable human child that would stalk him wherever he went and certainly ambush him. Gandalf looked over the girl and 'huffed'.

"Another friend of yours?" he questioned Laura.

"Yup," she replied and sat down on the coffee table, placing her head in her hands as she intently watched Becca. "That's my friend, Becca."

Gandalf nodded in understanding and folded his arms across his chest.

Laura shot Abby an accusing stare and asked her why their new friend was at her house. Abby explained that she called Becca and that she invited her over. Laura turned to Kait for confrimation that Abby's tale was true, and she nodded. Laura asked Abby what possessed her to call and invite Becca over, but she simply shrugged her shoulders and muttered, "I dunno."

Laura and Kait sighed and returned their gaze to the unconscious girl on the couch when they heard her move. Her eyes flickered open to reveal dark brown eyes and she groaned as she massaged the back of her head.

"W-what the heck?" she muttered and sat up painfully. Her head began to spin the moment she sat up, forcing her to hold her aching head in the hands and massage her temples. "What happened?"

"You fell and hit your head on the floor", Frodo explained, for he had seen the event unfold.

Becca sat up and stared at Frodo and the other. Turning to Laura and Kait she silently asked what was going on. Kait enthusiastically explained that the Fellowship of the Ring was in Laura's house. Laura nodded, along with those in the room. Abby inserted her two cents and rocked back and forth on the arm of the sofa. Becca finally lifted her head from her hands and stared at the group long and hard, taking in every detail of the men in the room. She was confused at the very least, but seemed to accept the information they were feeding her. Kait sat down next to her on the couch and engaged in a small conversation with Becca. There was a relatively comfortable atmosphere in the room and everyone began to unwind. Frodo and his kin even sat down on the couch next to the girls and began to talk with them as well. Aragorn sat down on the other couch, joined by Gandalf, and relaxed.

Laura stood back and watched the activity of the room. Pleased that her guests were comfortable, she slinked over to Abby and grabbed her upper arm. Abby whirled around to face Laura and was dragged out of the room and onto the back porch. The crisp autumn air greeted them and Laura whirled Abby around to face her. Saying that she was upset was quite an understatement; she was pissed and growing annoyed with Abby's behavior.

"What the _heck_ do you think you're doing!" Laura growled angrily. Abby stared at her defensively and questioningly.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned.

"What makes you think that you can just call and invite someone over here?" Laura demanded. "That, AND saying I had some sort of bipolar illness. What's with you?"

As Laura was speaking, Abby became extremely defensive and offended, and intensity was steadily growing between the girls as a conflict arose.

"No, what's with you? You need to lighten up."

"You need to learn your place," Laura growled warningly. This struck a nerve with Abby.

"What, so now I need to learn my place? What next? Do I have to bow down and worship you everytime you walk by?" Abby yelled and crossed her arms across her chest defiantly.

"What I'm saying is that you have ZERO respect for me..."

"Now I need to 'respect' you," Abby interupted and threw her hands into the air.

"...as a friend!" Laura finished bitterly.

The girls glared at each other and continued their verbal battle. They were getting no where and were now shamelessly arguing over practically nothing. There was much shouting, pointing, pacing, and discomfort. Finally they had enough and Laura hissed, thrashing her arms into the air.

"This is so stupid!" Laura cried.

"You're right," Abby said flatly, turned on her heal and stomped down the wooden stairs of the porch. "This is stupid."

Laura stared after her retreating figure, flabergasted. She called after her and got no response. Abby had left and moodily walked down the street and turned the corner and out of sight. Laura was at a loss and tried to think about what they were fighting about and couldn't think straight. She was set in a pissy mood and wasn't going to come out of it anytime soon, so she violently stormed around her porch, hating everything that came into her sight. The pressure of the events of the weekend was piling up on her and she was upset that Abby was unconcerned about the whole thing. She wished she could be care-free about the whole thing, but it wasn't her nature. She felt the need to be assured about everything and she wasn't. Slowly she collasped onto a porch swing, which had been a victim of her angry, violent outburst. There was a dent in the hollow pole from where she had kicked it and soon realized a throbbing pain in her foot. It stung and she could feel blood soaking into her sock. She cursed and wearily sat back on the swing, physically and emotionally exhausted.

Suddenly the door opened and Kait timidly poked her head out of the house and stared at Laura. Concern danced on her face as she stared at Laura.

"Where's Abby?"

Laura huffed and shrugged her shoulders. Kait mouthed an 'oh' and fell silent for a moment.

"Well, we heard yelling and we were worried about you two. Is everything ok?" Kait asked.

Laura rolled her head over to Kait's direction and gave her a look. Kait felt embarrased and muttered, "Yeah, stupid question."

There was more silence before Laura spoke up softly and apologized for their rude behavior and said that if she wanted to go home she could. Kait smiled and shook her head.

"No thanks, I'd rather stay here, if that's okay with you."

"Ugh, just go back into the house. I don't want to start yelling at you. I'm going to be in a foul mood for a while," the paused and instructed her to warn the Fellowship about her mood. Kait nodded and scurried into the house to give her host some time to vent.

Kait walked back to the living room and relayed the information to the group. They nodded and appeared concerned about the situation. Becca became unsure of herself and looked at Kait nervously.

"This isn't because of me, is it?" she asked shyly and embarrased.

Kait shook her head and Becca let out a 'whoosh' of releif and lounged back onto the couch.

"Someone should go out and search for the child," Gandalf said. He assumed that she was able to take care of herself in this town, but he did not know the town or the people in it. Nor did he know much more about Abby and her capabilities.

Becca turned over to Aragorn.

"Hey, aren't you some sort of great tracker, Ranger-thingy or something?" she asked pointedly. Aragorn was still quite shocked that these girls knew so much about him and his companions, but he was getting use to it. Though, he did worry about how much they knew. He nodded his head in response.

"Yes, I am a Ranger, but it would be difficult to find her without any leads," he pointed out. "and your paved walkways do make the tracking a bit more difficult."

Becca nodded and understood what he was saying. Though he probably could track Abby down, she wasn't going to push him. Abby was either going to go to her house, come back here, or who-knows-where. Suddenly Boromir, who had come downstairs while Abby and Laura were engaged in their verbal war, proclaimed, "I think that Legolas should be the one to find her."

The elf shot him the most evil glare he could muster and Aragorn chuckled heartily. Aragorn and Boromir humorously joked about Legolas and laughed together. Finally it was decided that Aragorn and Legolas was search for her together, combining Legolas' site and keen hearing along with Aragorn's sharp skills as a Ranger. As they were leaving the house and stepped onto the main sidewalk in front of the house, Laura trudged up from the gravel driveway with a heavy face; the face of one whom is struggling to swallow their pride. The men looked at her questioningly as she made her way to them. Before they could voice their question she said, "It's my fault she left, so I should at least be the one to help find her."

The men nodded and smiled. Laura led them off down the street and decided that they would first try Abby's house. She wasn't there. Next they decided to try a friends' house (Aragorn and Legolas stood out of sight), she wasn't there. They walked around town for almost two hours and still were unsuccessful in their search. The autumn sun was slowly sinking into the west, along with Laura's heart. She felt horrible about forcing Abby to leave. They came upon a small elementary school playground and stopped there to rest. Laura numbly sat on a swing and dully pushed herself on it. Aragorn noticed Laura's unenergetic behavior and sat down on a swing next to her and decided to give her some council. Laura listened greatfully as they swung there for a while.

While they were talking, Legolas was roaming around the playground, inspecting it. He wandered across the black top and examined the basketball pole with curiosity. Everything was mysterious and strange. He suddenly found himself walking towards a small shed and stared at the strange grafiti on it. He circled the shed as he read the foreign words when suddenly he saw something that stopped him in his tracks. Sitting behind the shed was Abby, curled up in a ball and leaning against the back of the shed. Legolas hurried over to her and knelt down beside her.

"Abby!"

At first she didn't respond at all so Legolas tried again, this time he lightly shook her arm.

"Abby!" he cried again.

Slowly she pushed her head up from her knees and stared at him in wonder. She was puzzled with he was here, but she didn't care much about that. He was there while she felt like crap and he was a form of comfort. She softly muttered his name and rested her head against his chest. Legolas was taken back and wasn't sure what to do, so he sat there and allowed her to use him for support. She was silent for a while and Legolas wondered if she had fallen asleep.

"Abby?" he asked quietly.

"I'm sorry for running away." she muttered into his chest.

Legolas smiled and did something neither of them expected. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and embraced her. Legolas did not know what possessed him to do it, but he did. 'She was in need of comfort and he gave it to her,' he reasoned. Abby snuggled into his embrace and hugged him back thankfully.

"Legolas?" Aragorn shouted as he and Laura approached the shed.

"Over here," Legolas said as he urwraped his arms and stood up, offering Abby a hand and pulling her up as well. "I've found her."

They quickened their pace and peeked around the corner of the shed. Sure enough, Abby was there. Laura rushed over to her but suddenly stopped. She stuttered, searching for the correct words used for an apology, but found none. She always had difficulity forgiving. She got if from her mother, she supposed. 'That's why dad hasn't come back...mom never forgave him and drove him away'. She did not want that to happen to Abby.

"Abby..." Laura started but Abby shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry. You're right, I was rude and didn't care to ask your oppinion on anything," she paused and Laura stared at her with an unreadable expression. Abby continued, "And you're right about me no knowing my place. My place is as your friend and I completely tossed that aside and didn't give you the respect a friend should. I'm sorry."

Laura was flabergased. Absolutely puzzled. She was definately not expecting Abby to be the one to apologize, but she was glad she did because it made apologizing to Abby much easier.

Soon the girls hugged and the world was sunny and bright again. The company of four walked out of the playground and began to head for the house. They walked in the cool evening and Laura suddenly spoke up and asked, "So Abby, what were you and Legolas doing behind that shed, eh?" Aragorn surpressed his laughter and Legolas blushed. Had she seen their embrace?

"Oh you know," Abby joked slyly. "_That_ kind of stuff. A bit of _this _and a bit of _that_."

Laura's jaw dropped and she began to laugh, along with Abby and Aragorn.

**A/N:** Hey everybody. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated since January. I've had absolutely no inspiration for the fic, but constant nagging from my friend finally got me writing this again. We were in Boston last weekend on a Marching Band trip and they were writing plots for their own fics, so I decided to get off my lazy butt and do the same. I know that you dedicated readers are probably pissed at me beyond words for not updating, but here it is. Happy? Better late than never, right?

Krissy119


	13. Computers

_**Previous Chapter...**_

_Soon the girls hugged and the world was sunny and bright again. The company of four walked out of the playground and began to head for the house. They walked in the cool evening and Laura suddenly spoke up and asked, "So Abby, what were you and Legolas doing behind that shed, eh?" Aragorn surpressed his laughter and Legolas blushed. Had she seen their embrace?_

_"Oh you know," Abby joked slyly. "_That _kind of stuff. A bit of _this _and a bit of _that

_Laura's jaw dropped and she began to laugh, along with Abby and Aragorn.

* * *

_

Chapter Thirteen: **Computers...**

Later that evening everyone was seated around the living room, chatting happily. Gandalf had miraculously lightened his mood and had launched into a rather enchanting monologue about his younger days. Everyone listened to him with great interest and sat on the edge of their seats. The tale is so grand and mystic that I simply cannot put it into words. _cough cough there'snostory cough cough_ After Gandalf had finished his lovely tale and left his listeners in an air adventure, Kait squealed a request for the story of the "Hobbit". Along with everyone's eager urging and Frodo's big, pleading blue eyes and thirst to hear more of his Uncle's adventures, the wizard caved in and weaved yet another mystical story. The story was greatly appreciated and Kait was, non-the-less, absolutely blown away, for hearing the "Hobbit" practically read by Gandalf himself was amazing for her.

Finally came the time of night where Becca was forced to haul Kait out of the house as they took their leave, but made last minute plans to come by again and visit tomorrow.

Laura waved to her friends as the two walked away in the cool autumn air and down the dimly lit street. Switching off her porch light, Laura set to the slightly difficult task of shutting her front door. The door was rather stubborn and sweet talking to it, kindly asking it to shut, offering it candy...those things didn't work on the heavy door. No. With this door you had to get rough. With this door you had to use everything you had to shut it. She slammed her body against the door in attempts to force it shut, only to bounce off of it like a **(1) **baseball bat being forcefully swung at a basket ball. Regaining her balance before stumbling to the floor, Laura growled at the door.

"Oh okay, so that's how we're gonna play, huh? Alright then, bring it on buddy!"

Readying herself for another tackle, Laura's body tensed up like that of a cat's. Before launching herself at the door for a second time, Abby appeared from the enterance from the living room.

"Talking to the door?" Captain Obvious asked, crossing her arms across her chest and smiled smugly.

Boromir snuck up behind Laura and tapped her shoulder, recieving a rather frighGOOtened shriek in response. Walking up to the door in a cool manner he grabbed the door by the knob and shut it easily, locking it afterwards. He turned to Laura with a triumphant smile and presented the door to her. Laura's jaw dropped slightly as she gaped at the door.

"B-but...that door is always so hard to shut..." Laura stammered.

Merry snickered from the living room behind Abby.

"Honestly. I can understand getting frustrated with a door and such, but talking to it?"

Laura shot a glare towards the hobbit as if to challenge him. Like he hasn't ever gotten angry and shouted at inanimate objects? Pippin voiced her thoughts with a chuckle.

"Oh Merry, doncha remember that one day when you door was stuck and you couldn't get out of the house in time for the summer festival?"

Merry's face turned pink slightly as Pippin continued.

"I mean, you were completely going crazy, asking me to describe everything to you and you finally cracked and began to write that suicide note. You wailed that you were going to hang yourself if you didn't get any of that special pudding made by Goodwife Chianna."

By this time everyone was laughing uproarously and the other two hobbit's faces lit up as they recalled the event.

"Oh yes, I do remember that one." Sam laughed in good humor as Frodo clapped Merry on the back, laughing.

"I don't blame you, pal. Goodwife Chianna's pudding is to die for!"

"Hobbits relate to the saying '_Never cross the path of a wolf and it's prey'._ Never cross the path of a hobbit and it's dinner!"

Pippin crossed his arms across his small chest in offence, though a smile played on his lips. He pointed at Gimli, the one who had made the last comment, and retorted, "Not just dinner. Every meal of the day is important. Every tastey one."

The room laughed with gusto and was eventually filled with small conversation. After several mintues the hobbits had grown excited over a particular matter and began rushing all over the house. Abby noticed Laura stop in the middle of standing up from the couch with a torn look on her face, as if conflicting with herself about something. Abby smiled when she decided to sit down and watch the hobbits race around.

"Laura, Abby, what's this thing here? It's a giant box." Merry's voice drifted through the house.

The two girls looked at each other in confusion, along with the Fellowshipers, and stood up. They found the hobbits in the entry way, the room right next the the living room. On the far side of the room was Laura's next-to-holy-in-her-eyes computer with four curious hobbits staring at it in wonder. Smiling happily Laura explained, "This is my computer!"

Squirming through the quartet Laura sat down in front of her _precious_ and punched the power switch. The tower hummed as it started up and the monitor flicked on, revealing it's company's logo. Everyone had crowded around at this point and Abby inspected Laura's computer critically.

"You're computer sucks, you know that, right?" She commented critically. Laura flung her arms around the monitor and hugged it protectively.

"Sssh! You'll hurt it's feelings and then it won't work right. Besides, who asked for your two cents anyways?"

Abby shrugged and looked away. Aragorn gave the computer an evaluating stare and asked, "What sort of contraption is this?"

Laura and Abby took turns explaining to the Fellowship the main concept of a computer, the Internet, and the hardware. The nine nodded and jumped everytime the computer made a sound. After signing onto the Internet, Laura sat back and stared at the screen blankly. There's so much on the Internet, what on earth could she possibly show them? Finally she decided to check her e-mail and made her way to Yahoo! Mail and was greeted with **437 unread messages** displayed on her screen. Abby gasped at Laura.

"Four hundred and freaking thirty-seven unread messages?"

"Most of it's just bulk," Laura muttered and opened up her inbox. She opened three letters from some of her friends, one from Becca and Kait sent on the current evening, and one letter from someone she didn't recognize. She ignored the letter from her other friend titled _none_ and proceeded to Kait's and Becca's letters.

_----------------------------------------_

_From: "Kait"_

_To: "Laura"_

_Subject: Hey there, Fellowship hostess!_

_Laura, hey! Oh my goodness, I still cannot believe that the FELLOWSHIP of the RING is at your house! What did you do, chant some sort of spell? If you did, can I borrow it? LOL. _

_Thank you so much for letting me come over today and, I apologize if I seem a bit forward, but I could come over tomorrow if you need any help with anything. I'm free all weekend, in fact. Please let me know!_

_KAIT _

_----------------------------------------_

_----------------------------------------_

_From: "Becca"_

_To: "Laura"_

_Subject: OH MY GOD!_

_OH MY GOD! THE FELLOWSHIP! The freaking fellowship is at your house! How did that happen? Oh Laura, I am sooo coming over to your house tomorrow..er, I mean if it's okay with you, that is... Oh, btw I'm really sorry about what happened today. If it was because of me I'm really sorry. Do you forgive me? I know! I'll make it up to you by coming over tomorrow and helping you out with babysitting the Fellowship! See you later girl_

_BeCcA_

_----------------------------------------_

_----------------------------------------_

Laura laughed over the similarity of her friend's messages to her, but her laughter died when she examined the next letter. She cautiously opened the e-mail with a click of the mouse and began to read it and as she read her eyes widened with countless emotions.

_---------------------------------------- _

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Bonjour mes lecteur! Hahaha. That should mean 'Hello my readers' (At least I think it should, I mean I got a 98 in FrenchI so I should hope it's about right) Anyways, I'm really really sorry about the long wait. I really need to sit down and think about the stories, and since it's summer I may actually be able to do that. Who knows, a mystery...

It's a cliffy! Oh My Gosh! So strange...

I hope all of you aren't too mad at me for the long wait.

Wow. I had this whole AN prepared and I can't remember a thing I was going to say. Strange... ANYWAYS.

You know the drill. LOVE YOU ALL!

(1) My band teacher tells us many of his funny childhood stories, but I found this one particularly funny. Mr. Lyle said that one day he took a baseball bat and hit a basketball with it, really hard. Eh he he...the result? Insert one of those "Don't try this at home, kids" thing.


End file.
